


A что, если... или жизнь после жизни

by SonyaSierry



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaSierry/pseuds/SonyaSierry
Summary: Война окончена. Золотое трио надеется на спокойное завершение учебы в Хогвартсе. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. На Гарри совершено жестокое нападение, и все магическое сообщество считает, что он погиб. Но мальчика чудом спасают и забирают к себе сестры Холливелл. Что же будет дальше? Сможет ли Гарри вспомнить, кто он и вернуться к прежней жизни?
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Prue Halliwell/Andy Trudeau
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

За окнами Хогвартса мягко падал пушистый снег, укрывая замок и окрестности невесомым одеялом. В помещениях горели факелы, а в каминах потрескивали поленья, придавая особого уюта тихому вечеру Сочельника. На время каникул школа опустела, лишь преподаватели и некоторые студенты остались в ее стенах.

Покончив с домашними заданиями, Рон с Гермионой играли в библиотеке в шахматы в ожидании Гарри. Темноволосый парень сказал, что после полетов на метле присоединится к ним, и они пойдут на праздничный ужин. Однако молодого человека все не было, и друзья начали беспокоиться.

— Где же Гарри? — встревожено спросила Гермиона.

Девушка растерянно провела рукой по волосам и в очередной раз посмотрела на часы.

— Да странно, он уже должен был вернуться, — пробормотал Рон. — Давай подождем еще немного, может за полетами Гарри потерял счет времени.

Молодая Гриффиндорка судорожно вздохнула и кивнула в знак согласия. Но Гарри так и не появился.

— Нет, все я не могу просто сидеть и ждать его. Что если с Гарри что-то случилось? — Гермиона чуть не плакала.

— Пойдем искать, — решительно сказал Рон.

Рыжеволосый парень приобнял свою девушку, и они вышли из библиотеки. Небо было ясным. В ярком свете полной луны отчетливо было видно поле для квиддича. Однако на нем никто не летал. Не обнаружили молодые люди друга и в Большом зале, куда уже начали сходиться ученики.

— Где же Гарри может быть? — в отчаянии простонала Гермиона.

— Понятия не имею, — Рон из последних сил пытался говорить спокойно. — Его снова мучили кошмары, и он сказал, что хочет полетать один на поле для квиддича. Потом присоединится к нам, и мы пойдем ужинать.

— Пойдем в гостиную, может он там.

Юный Гриффиндорец кивнул, и они пошли к мраморной лестнице. Когда молодые люди поднялись по одной из живых лестниц, на них из-за угла налетел Невилл и едва не сбил с ног.

— Привет, друзья, — запыхавшись, протараторил мальчик. — Вы чего такие бледные? На вас лица нет.

— Привет, Невилл, — откликнулась Гермиона. — Мы не можем найти Гарри.

— Мы договорились встретиться с ним у библиотеки, но он так и не пришел, — сказал Рон.

— Я его видел. Он в гостиной, — ответил Невилл. — Он как раз заходил, когда я выбегал, спешил на ужин. Пока ребята, увидимся на празднике.

И парень умчался в сторону Большого зала. Друзья переглянулись и пошли в гостиную Гриффиндора. Однако и она оказалась пустынной. Оставив Гермиону сидящей на диване внизу, Рон взбежал по лестнице в спальню мальчиков и в ужасе обнаружил Гарри, лежащим на полу посреди комнаты. Парень бросился к другу и упал рядом с ним на колени.

— Гарри, что с тобой? Очнись!

Рыжеволосый юноша легонько встряхнул мальчика за плечи, но он лишь застонал от боли и не пришел в себя. Он был бледнее смерти.

— Гермиона беги скорей сюда! Гарри плохо!

Не прошло и пары мгновений, как девушка ворвалась в комнату.

— О Мерлин! Что с ним? Ты его уже в таком состоянии нашел? Он приходил в сознание? — осматривая Гарри, Гермиона в панике осыпала своего парня вопросами.

— Не знаю, я захожу, а он лежит. Я его легонько встряхнул, а он не приходит в себя, — Рон был белее друга.

Юная Гриффиндорка бережно перевернула Гарри на спину и, вскрикнув, прижала ладонь ко рту. У юноши на животе слева чуть пониже ребер было кровавое пятно.

— Я за мадам Помфри, — дрожащим голосом сказал Рон и выбежал из спальни.

Минуты тянулись бесконечно долго. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, а рыжеволосого парня все не было. Гермиона сидела рядом с Гарри, не сводя с него глаз. Зеленоглазый мальчик едва дышал, а его тело содрогалось от дрожи. А когда девушка попыталась прикоснуться к ране, он, дернувшись, вскрикнул. Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и, положив голову Гарри себе на колени, мягко перебирала его локоны.

— Держись, Гарри, только держись, — по ее щекам текли слезы. — Рон, ну где же ты?!

Она хотела побежать за помощью вслед за своим парнем, но оставить Гарри одного не могла. Прошло еще несколько мучительных минут и наконец, в спальню ворвался Рон. За ним вбежали Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и мадам Помфри. Медсестра тотчас достала свою волшебную палочку и стала шептать какие-то заклятия. Через пару мгновений она выпрямилась и дрожащим голосом сказала:

— Мальчика срочно нужно отправить в больничное крыло. Его не просто ранили, отравили сильным ядом.

***

Чета Уизли с Гермионой с тревогой ожидали под дверью в больничное крыло. Молли сидела на стуле в углу с каменным выражением лица. Артур стоял чуть позади жены, обнимая ее за плечи. Джордж и без того печальный после смерти брата стоял мрачнее тучи в стороне ото всех. А Рон сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене напротив входа, обнимал Гермиону и Джинни. Его взгляд был пуст.

Вдруг в коридоре послышались тихие шаги: пришли Билл, Чарли и Перси. Глава семейства поинтересовался, почему не пришла Флер, и самый старший из сыновей объяснил, что девушка не смогла оставить родителей, которые накануне заболели драконьей оспой.

Вновь воцарилась напряженная гнетущая тишина. Наконец большие двойные двери со скрипом отворились, и в коридор вышел Дамблдор. Лицо престарелого мага было непроницаемым, и понять что-либо было невозможно.

— Что с Гарри, профессор? — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом спросил Рон. — Он поправится? Скажите.

Дамблдор судорожно вздохнул, словно на что-то решаясь, только потом заговорил:

— Мне очень жаль... Гарри умер.

— Что?! — вскричал Джордж.

Гермиона всхлипнула и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, уткнулась Рону в плечо. Рыжеволосый парень поцеловал ее в макушку и крепче обнял сестру. Не в силах больше сидеть, юноша поднялся, увлекая девушек за собой. Они первые вбежали в больничное крыло. Гарри лежал на самой дальней постели, казалось, он просто спит. У изножья кровати на стульях сидели профессор МакГонагалл и мадам Помфри. У окна стоял профессор Слизнорт с абсолютно потерянным выражением лица. Подбежав к кровати Гарри, Джинни на мгновение сжала его руку, потом отвернулась и, уткнувшись отцу в плечо, заплакала. Встав у изголовья кровати друга, Рон так сильно сжал столешницу прикроватной тумбочки, что побелели костяшки пальцев и, прижимая к груди Гермиону, прильнул губами к ее лбу.

— Это наша вина, — пробормотал парень. — Мы должны были пойти искать его раньше.

— Это не ваша вина, мистер Уизли, — рядом с молодыми людьми встал Дамблдор. — Несмотря на то, что Гарри нанесли серьезную, но не смертельную рану, его отравили чрезвычайно редким сильным ядом. Он действует в течение пары часов, а противоядие к нему варить не менее девяти, при условии, что будут найдены все ингредиенты. Мы ничего не смогли сделать.

***

Через несколько дней Гарри похоронили в Годриковой Впадине рядом с родителями. Попрощаться с Героем магической Британии пришли друзья, враги, поклонники. 


	2. Глава первая

Сан-Франциско купался в ярких лучах зимнего солнца. Немногочисленные прохожие то и дело сновали по улицам в запоздалом поиске Рождественских подарков.

В доме сестер Прю, Пайпер и Фиби Холливелл царила веселая непринужденная атмосфера. Девушки украшали со своими любимыми дом и готовились к празднику.

— Пайпер! Лови! — позвала Фиби и бросила сестре маленький веночек из омелы и остролиста.

Девушка не ожидала этого и в легком испуге взмахнула руками. Украшение зависло в воздухе в паре дюймов над полом.

— Фиби! Зачем же так пугать! — с тенью раздражения в голосе воскликнула она.

— Я не специально, — девушка смутилась.

Пайпер фыркнула и, взяв венок, повесила его на люстру. А младшая из сестер продолжила рыться в коробке с гирляндами.

— Что у вас здесь за шум?

За их спинами раздался удивленный мужской голос. В гостиную со второго этажа спустились Прю и Энди. В руке мужчина держал большой пушистый венок.

— Ничего, — пожав плечами, улыбнулась Фиби. — Мы почти закончили.

— Невероятно красиво, — довольно произнесла Прю. — Пойдем, повесим венок на двери, — обратилась она к полицейскому, и вместе они вышли из комнаты.

Вскоре к ним присоединились Лео и Коул, и все вместе молодые люди стали наряжать Рождественскую ель. Смеясь, Лео набросил Пайпер на шею пушистую гирлянду и, прижав к себе, страстно поцеловал. Когда все было готово, Фиби повесила над камином несколько больших красных носков и отошла чуть назад, любуясь видом гостиной. Не заметив куда идет, она задела журнальный столик, с которого с тихим шорохом упала карта города и их поисковый кристалл. Девушка наклонилась поднять их, но как только ее пальцы коснулись магического предмета, ее внутреннему взору предстало странное видение:

_Величественный замок в ночи, скрытый горами от посторонних глаз. В следующее мгновение образ замка сменился образами нескольких длинных коридоров, освещенных полной луной. По одному из них шел темноволосый юноша, держась одной рукой за каменную стену, а вторую прижимая к кровоточащей ране на животе._

Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, девушка вернулась к реальности. Она пошатнулась, и пол стал стремительно приближаться.

— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — в последнее мгновение Энди подхватил ее и усадил в ближайшее кресло.

— Фиби, что такое? Что ты видела? — озабочено спросила Пайпер, присев на корточки рядом с сестрой.

— Это очень странно, — она глубоко вздохнула и описала свое видение.

— И что это может значить? — в замешательстве спросил Коул.

— Не знаю, но мы должны что-то сделать. Я буквально чувствовала боль мальчика, его страх и отчаяние.

— Но что мы можем? — в недоумении спросила Прю. — Мы ведь даже не знаем где этот замок.

Но Фиби не ответила. Сжав в руке кристалл, она побежала на чердак. На ее лице была написана решимость. В недоумении переглянувшись, Пайпер с Прю поспешили за сестрой. Мужчины не отставали от них ни на шаг. Как только Фиби ступила на чердак, кристалл вылетел из ее руки и прилип к глобусу в дальнем углу.

— Пайпер, меня Старейшины вызывают, — внезапно сказал Лео. — Я быстро.

— Хорошо, — кивнула девушка и поцеловала любимого.

— Спроси у них, что значит видение Фиби и что нам делать, — попросила Прю.

— Конечно, — кивнул хранитель и исчез в голубоватом свету.

Тем временем Энди подошел к глобусу и, взяв кристалл, непонимающе спросил:

— Шотландия. Замок в Шотландии?

— Если кристалл на нее указывает, значит, да, — кивнула Пайпер.

А Фиби принялась листать Книгу Таинств, не обращая на них внимания.

— Что ты хочешь там найти? — нерешительно спросила Прю.

— Не знаю, что угодно, что помогло бы понять, что это за замок и как помочь тому мальчику.

Повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь шорохом переворачиваемых страниц и шагами Энди, который прохаживался по комнате, скрестив руки на груди. Минут через десять Фиби разочаровано застонала и, захлопнув Книгу, тяжело опустилась в кресло.

— Ничего. Я ничего не нашла.

— Этого мальчика зовут Гарри Поттер, — в комнате появился Лео. — Старейшины сказали, что вы должны его спасти.

— Но почему? Что происходит? - спросила Пайпер.

— Не знаю, Старейшины были немногословны, — Лео пожал плечами. — По их словам, мальчик сильный маг. Его жестоко предали и пытались убить. Вы обязательно должны его спасти и придумать способ, чтобы его не искали. Это все, что они сказали.

В замешательстве девушки переглянулись.

— Придумали способ, чтобы его не искали? — в легком шоке переспросил Энди. — Как это понимать?

Вместо ответа Фиби схватила лист бумаги и руку и стала, закусив губу, что-то быстро писать. Пару минут она несколько раз черкала написанное и переписывала все заново. Наконец она выпрямилась и взяла со стола восковую куклу.

— Я написала заклинание, оно должно перенести нас к мальчику, я надеюсь.

— Это еще зачем? — удивленно спросила Пайпер, указывая на куклу.

— Есть у меня одна идея.

— Я пойду с вами, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Коул.

Прю кивнула в знак согласия, и девушки все вместе стали читать заклятие:

— К жизни жизнь,  
К разуму разум,  
В этот день и в этот час  
Силы ведьм объединитесь,  
Сквозь пространство пронеситесь,  
Помогите нам спасти того,  
чьи мольбы взывают к нам.

Волшебниц с Коулом окутал белый свет, и они исчезли. В следующее мгновение они оказались в небольшом помещении, судя по всему рабочем кабинете. Вдоль стен тянулись шкафы со всевозможными флакончиками, баночками, книгами и свитками пергамента. На одной из стен было большое практически во всю стену окно, через которое открывался вид на просторное сводчатое помещение с множеством коек. А у окна стояло кресло и письменный стол, на котором лежало несколько раскрытых книг с описанием ядов и противоядий к ним. В окно девушки увидели, как несколько людей в разноцветных мантиях склонились над самой ближней к кабинету постелью. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Пайпер просунула в щелку руку и заморозила комнату. Сестры выскользнули из помещения и приблизились к кровати.

— Это он, мальчик из моего видения, — выдохнула Фиби. 

— Скорее, берем его и уходим, они могут очнуться в любой момент, — поторопила Пайпер, ткнув пальцем в людей в мантиях.

Коул бережно взял юношу на руки, от чего он тихо застонал, и отошел в сторону.

— Подождите, — Фиби вырвала у мальчика пару волосков и, намотав их на куклу, положила ее на кровать.

— Что ты задумала? — пораженно спросила Прю.

Но девушка не ответила. Она достала из кармана небольшой лист бумаги и стала читать заклятие:

— Волшебства явитесь силы.  
Пусть слова мои услышать те,  
кто перешел черту,  
Жизнь пусть в тайну обратится,  
В мужчину кукла превратится.

Кукла засветилась золотистым светом, и в следующее мгновение вместо нее на кровати уже лежал двойник темноволосого мальчика.

— Фиби, это гениально, — усмехнулась Прю.

— Теперь никто не будет Гарри искать, — улыбнулась волшебница, подойдя к сестрам. — Уходим.

— Держитесь за меня, — прошептал Коул, — я перенесу нас домой.

В следующее мгновение они оказались дома в гостиной. Лео и Энди с тревогой их там ожидали. Коул уложил Гарри на диван и уступил место хранителю. Юноша тяжело судорожно дышал, практически задыхался, а его тело содрогалось от сильной дрожи.

— Господи, он ведь совсем еще ребенок, — в шоке выдохнул Энди. — Он выглядит не старше лет пятнадцати.

— Я не могу его исцелить, — разочаровано произнес Лео. — Что-то не дает мне использовать силу.

Прю принесла с чердака Книгу Таинств и стала ее листать. Внезапно страницы Книги стали сами быстро-быстро переворачиваться. Девушка в легком испуге отшатнулась, наблюдая, как магический фолиант сам собой открылся примерно в середине.

— Ненавижу, когда она так делает, — фыркнула она, и ее сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, когда она прочитала заголовок. — О Боже...

— «Яд Аква Лунаре» — прочитала Пайпер через плечо сестры. — Чрезвычайно сильный и редкий нервно-паралитический яд. Вызывает медленную мучительную смерть. В зависимости от дозы действует от двух до четырех часов. Если появилась лихорадка, удушье и судороги, смерть наступит в течение получаса, — упавшим голосом закончила она.

— К нему есть противоядие? — дрожащим голосом спросила Фиби.

Прю перевернула пару страниц и вдруг, схватив Книгу, побежала на кухню. Пайпер с Фиби в замешательстве переглянулись и поспешили за сестрой. Девушка рылась в шкафах и раскладывала на столе необходимые порошки и травы, сверяясь с рецептом:

_**Ингредиенты:**  
\- медовая вода, 1 унция  
\- веточки мяты, 3 шт.  
\- аконит, 1 веточка  
\- порошок корня асфоделя, 1/3 унции  
\- порошок корня мандрагоры, 2 унции  
\- измельченный бадьян, 5 звездочек  
\- эссенция из лаванды и валерианы, 1/5 унции  
\- лунная роса, 45 капель  
\- ягоды омелы, 15 шт._

Захлопнув дверцу шкафчика, Прю раздосадовано застонала:

— Проклятье, у нас нет нескольких важных ингредиентов.

— Что нужно? Я достану, — в кухню вошел Коул.

— Медовая вода, лунная роса и порошок корня асфоделя.

Мужчина кивнул и исчез. Прю с Пайпер решили подготовить что могут, пока он не добудет недостающие ингредиенты. А Фиби вернулась в гостиную и присела к Гарри на диван. Юноша тихо стонал и таял буквально на глазах. Его лицо блестело от испарины, что свидетельствовало о том, что мальчика лихорадило, а тело содрогалось от сильной дрожи, которая в любой момент могла перейти в судороги. Однако они больше ничего не могли сделать, только ждать возвращения Коула. Несколько мучительно долгих минут прошли в гнетущей тишине. Фиби судорожно вздохнула, стараясь не смотреть на часы. Энди положил руку ей на плечо, пытаясь поддержать. Она мрачно улыбнулась и провела рукой по волосам. Наконец в холле появился Коул весь грязный и в крови и быстрым шагом направился на кухню. Девушка проводила его встревоженным взглядом, но решила, что позже спросит, сейчас главное спасти Гарри. Пайпер вскрикнула и отступила на пару шагов при виде мужчины.

— Что произошло? — в ужасе спросила Прю.

— Пришлось проучить парочку демонов, — раздраженно ответил Коул и поставил на стол несколько флакончиков и мешочков с медовой водой, лунной росой и порошком асфоделя.

Девушки тотчас принялись варить противоядие. Минут через двадцать, когда противоядие было готово, оно приобрело искристый рубиново-красный цвет. Прю перелила зелье в стакан и побежала в гостиную.

— В Книге сказано, что для усиления эффекта, зелье должно сутки настаиваться, — сказала она, войдя в комнату, — но у мальчика этого времени нет.

Гарри было совсем плохо. Он задыхался, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Его лицо залилось лихорадочным румянцем, а тело содрогалось от судорог. Девушка села рядом с юношей и, крепко обняв его, стала медленно по глотку поить зельем. Мало-помалу его дыхание выровнялось, судороги прошли, и жар тоже начал понемногу спадать. Однако парень так и не очнулся.

— Что-то не так. Почему Гарри не приходит в себя? — нервничая, спросила Пайпер.

— Так, давайте отвезем Гарри в больницу, — хоть Фиби и пыталась говорить спокойно, голос ее дрожал. — Он все равно может умереть, если не от отравления, то от кровотечения точно.

— Моя машина за углом, - Энди подхватил мальчика на руки.

***

Как только Энди вбежал в холл больницы с Гарри на руках, к нему тут же подбежали несколько медработников и подкатили каталку. К счастью для сестер в отделении неотложной помощи дежурил их знакомый врач Армандо Домингес. Он без лишних вопросов забрал мальчика в операционную.

Несколько часов девушки не находили себе места от тревоги в зале ожидания. Лео снова вызвали Старейшины, а Энди и Коул были с ними. Наконец, когда начало смеркаться, доктор Домингес пришел к ним. Он был мрачнее тучи.

— Мне нечем порадовать вас, мисс Холливелл.

— Гарри жив? — тихо спросила Прю.

— Да, но это только пока. Мальчик в очень тяжелом состоянии, он потерял много крови. Во время операции у него несколько раз была клиническая смерть, нам с трудом удавалось его вернуть.

— Можно к нему? — спросила Фиби.

Мужчина кивнул и провел девушек в реанимацию. Гарри выглядел таким безмятежным, казалось, он просто спит и вот-вот проснется. Прю присела к юноше на кровать и взяла его за руку. 

— Мальчик в глубокой коме, — тоном, лишающим всяческих надежд, продолжил врач, встав чуть в стороне. — Здесь мы бессильны. Если он сам не проснется, его ничто не выведет из этого состояния. Можно поинтересоваться, кто он вам?

«Придумать способ, чтобы его не искали...» — промелькнуло у Прю в голове. Сестры многозначительно переглянулись. Решение было принято спонтанно, молниеносно и единогласно.

— Гарри наш младший брат, — ответила Прю без тени сомнения в голосе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дабы не было споров и недопониманий по поводу возраста Гарри. По факту на момент повествования парню восемнадцать. Но! Девушки не знали сколько ему лет, Старейшины тоже ничего не сказали. А как известно из канона, Гарри всегда выглядел младше своего возраста, поэтому все решили, что ему пятнадцать.


	3. Глава вторая

Армандо понимающе кивнул и удалился, закрыв за собой дверь. А Прю мягко провела рукой по непослушным локонам парня, убирая челку с его лица. «Кто же ты Гарри Поттер? Почему судьба свела нас?»

— Как думаешь, Гарри в коме из-за того, что противоядие не настоялось? — подала голос Пайпер.

— Вряд ли, — откликнулась Прю. — Если бы дело было в этом, зелье бы вообще не помогло.

— Что же нам делать? — спросила Фиби, в ее голосе слышалось отчаяние. 

— Ждать. Мы больше ничего не можем, — мрачно ответила старшая из сестер.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. О принятом решении даже не заикались. Интуитивно сестры чувствовали, что это лучшее, что они могут сделать. И хоть Лео так и не удалось у Старейшин больше ничего узнать, девушкам было все равно, они твердо решили, что никому Гарри не отдадут, и будут оберегать его. Неспроста же Фиби почувствовала внутреннюю мольбу мальчика о помощи через океан. И они по очереди сидели с юношей, на случай если он придет в себя, разговаривали с ним. Почему-то им не хотелось оставлять мальчика одного.

***

Дни пролетали как мгновение. Гарри уже полгода был в коме, однако день ото дня его состояние ухудшалось. По словам врачей кома с каждым днем становилась все глубже, а шансов, что темноволосый парень проснется все меньше. Но сестры старались не терять надежду.

Был мрачный летний день. Прю с Пайпер пообедали в их любимом кафе и шли к Фиби с Гарри в больницу. Внезапно Прю заметила на противоположной стороне странного старца с длинной бородой. Не успела девушка повернуться к сестре, как старик исчез, словно его и не было.

— Прю, что такое? — встревожено спросила Пайпер.

— Ничего... наверное, показалось, — откликнулась она, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Неожиданно Пайпер резко остановилась и, схватив Прю за руку, едва заметно указала пальцем перед собой. Метрах в тридцати от них стоял тот самый старец, которого девушка видела пару мгновений назад. Мужчина был одет в сюртук цвета индиго поверх серого брючного костюма. На кончике крючковатого носа висели очки-половинки, а длинная практически до талии борода была перевязана черной ленточкой. Прохожие проходили мимо, словно не замечая старика, а он невозмутимо стоял посреди улицы и пристально смотрел на сестер.

— О-он ведь был тогда в замке, когда мы забрали Гарри? — в панике взвизгнула Пайпер, и Прю утвердительно кивнула.

Она была озадачена и напугана не меньше сестры.

— Но как он узнал?

— Не представляю.

— Я всегда знал, что вы забрали Гарри, мисс Холливелл, — старец возник перед ними словно из ниоткуда.

Девушки задохнулись от потрясения. Пайпер взмахнула рукой и, заморозив незнакомца, вытаращилась на Прю. В ее глазах застыл немой вопрос.

— Мисс Холливелл, я тоже маг, ваши чары на меня не действуют, — как ни в чем не бывало заговорил старик, от чего волшебницы в страхе отшатнулись от него. — Прошу, давайте поговорим в более уединенном месте.

Сестры были ошеломлены до глубины души. Им было не по себе от того, что их тайна раскрыта и не знали, что теперь делать. Что если теперь кто-то придет за Гарри? А мужчина стоял и терпеливо ждал, не сводя с них пристального взгляда голубых глаз. Девушек передернуло, им казалось, что старик видит их насквозь. Но с другой стороны они не чувствовали от него враждебности. И в конце концов любопытство и желание знать пересилило страх. Все вместе они вошли в ближайшее небольшое кафе.

— Кто вы? — насторожено спросила Прю, сев за столик в дальнем углу небольшого помещения.

— Я — Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы, в которой учился Гарри.

— Откуда вам известно о нас? — недоверчиво спросила Пайпер.

— Я многое знаю о вашем мире и Зачарованных. О вас меня предупредили... очень давно... и как вы, наверное, уже поняли, я видел, что вы забрали мальчика.

— То есть вы знали, что на Гарри будет совершено нападение? — нахмурилась Прю.

— К сожалению, да... — на мгновение лицо Дамблдора исказила гримаса боли. — Но я не поверил... не хотел верить... а потом было поздно...

— Он ведь не серьезно? — Пайпер задохнулась от возмущения, повернувшись к Прю, но девушка была потрясена не меньше нее, и она повернулась к старику. — Вы ведь не серьезно?

Престарелый маг промолчал, лишь помрачнел и как-то осунулся.

— Почему вы ничего не предприняли? — старшая из сестер наконец обрела дар речи.

— Я не мог вмешиваться...

— Как это понимать? — требовательно спросила Пайпер.

Но ответом ей была лишь тишина.

— Я очень виноват перед Гарри... — с тяжелым вздохом заговорил Дамблдор. — Могу я увидеть мальчика? Я хочу все ему объяснить.

— Нет, — холодно и жестко сказала Прю, скрестив руки на груди. — Вы не уберегли Гарри, ничего не сделали для его защиты. Теперь он под нашей защитой. А если вы снова будете искать его, мы увезем мальчика из страны.

— Понимаю... могу я хотя бы узнать все ли с Гарри в порядке?

— Мальчик в больнице в глубокой коме, — нехотя ответила Прю.

Престарелый маг помрачнел и осунулся еще больше.

— Спасибо... Больше я вас не потревожу. Не беспокойтесь, никто не узнает, что Гарри у вас. В моем мире все считают, что мальчик мертв. Надеюсь, он поправится, и если захочет вернуться, я буду ждать...

Старец слегка поклонится и ушел. Сестры переглянулись и проводили его настороженным взглядом.

— И что это было? - спросила Пайпер, но Прю лишь пожала плечами. — Ты ему веришь?

— Не знаю... Он не произвел впечатления человека, который может бросать слова на ветер. У нас особого выбора нет, придется поверить. Пойдем, Фиби, наверное, нас уже заждалась.

С тяжелым сердцем девушки поехали в больницу.

***

Фиби стояла, прислонившись к стене, у палаты Гарри и с трудом сдерживала слезы. Увидев сестер, девушка бросилась к ним и крепко обняла.

— Фиби, что такое? — в ужасе спросила Прю. — Что произошло?

— Гарри... — Пайпер в шоке зажала рот рукой.

— Нет... пока нет... — судорожно вздохнув, ответила девушка. — Но у мальчика была клиническая смерть, врачи несколько минут не могли его вернуть.

Все вместе они подошли к палате Гарри. Через окно в стене девушки увидели, как доктор Домингес подключал темноволосого парня к аппарату искусственного дыхания. Через пару минут врач вышел к ним.

— Как он? — спросила Прю, хотя и догадывалась, что знает ответ.

— Хуже, много хуже, — мрачно ответил мужчина. — Мальчик практически не дышит самостоятельно. Мне очень жаль, из такой глубокой комы не возвращаются.

Врач слегка склонил голову и ушел. Прю судорожно вздохнула и, прислонившись к стене, растеряно провела рукой по волосам. Сестры были так потрясены, что не заметили, как к ним подошел Энди.

— Девушки, что такое?

Однако увидев Гарри, мужчина все понял без слов. Он обнял Прю и, зарывшись пальцами в волосах любимой, поцеловал в макушку.

***

Прю с Пайпер решили никому не говорить о незваном госте, чтобы не волновать. У них всех и так кошки на сердце скребли от того, что Гарри впал необратимую кому. Тем не менее, Альбус Дамблдор сдержал слово. Ни престарелый маг, ни кто-либо еще больше не пытались найти мальчика. И вскоре встреча в кафе стерлась из памяти.

***

Был тихий вечер Сочельника. Прю сидела в палате Гарри на небольшом диванчике, пыталась читать, однако то и дело ловила себя на мысли, что не может сосредоточиться и не улавливает сути прочитанного. Покончив в конце концов с бесполезным занятием и отложив книгу, девушка мягко провела рукой по волосам Гарри и убрала челку с его лица. Приборы тихо мерно пищали, и она решила пройтись. Купив в небольшой больничной столовой кружку горячего шоколада, Прю медленно пила ароматный напиток в надежде отвлечься, однако не могла отделаться от необъяснимого чувства тревоги. Возвращаясь в палату темноволосого парня, она в ужасе обнаружила, что туда же спешила бригада реаниматологов во главе с доктором Домингесом.

— Мисс Холливелл, подождите, пожалуйста... — начал было врач, но Прю смерила его таким взглядом, что он не осмелился продолжать.

Войдя в палату, девушка сжала руку Гарри. Приборы неистово пищали, однако она усилием воли заставляла себя не думать о самом худшем.

— Фибрилляция, — из ступора ее вывел голос Армандо. — Дефибриллятор быстро. Заряд 200.

— Есть заряд, — сказал кто-то из реаниматологов.

— Всем отойти. Разряд!

Тело Гарри дернулось, словно от судороги. Приборы на мгновение стихли, однако потом снова дико запищали.

— Асистолия, - мрачно пробормотал врач. — 10 кубиков адреналина. 

Мужчине протянули шприц, и он сделал мальчику укол.

— Заряд 300.

Никакой реакции. Лишь писк приборов стих на какую-то долю секунды. «Вернись, Гарри, вернись. Не сдавайся...» — думала Прю. Ее сердце сжалось. Неужели все было напрасно?

— Попробуйте снова! — требовательно сказала девушка.

— Мисс Холливелл... — заикнулся один из реаниматологов, но тут же умолк, встретившись с ней взглядом.

— Заряд 360, — приказал доктор Домингес и прижал «утюжки» дефибриллятора к груди мальчика. — Разряд!

Тело Гарри дернулось в на мгновение наступившей тишине, но ничего так и не произошло. Назойливый писк возобновился вновь.

— Мне очень жаль, мисс Холливелл, время смерти...

Однако договорить врачу не пришлось. Внезапно приборы перестали пищать, показывая нормальное сердцебиение у парня, а он сам, сжав руку Прю, приоткрыл глаза и закашлялся из-за трубки от аппарата искусственного дыхания в горле.

— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — мужчина достал трубку и посветил небольшим фонариком юноше в глаза

Мальчик застонал и, зажмурившись, отвернулся.

— Кто вы?.. Где я?.. — слабым голосом выдохнул он.

— Ты в больнице. Я — доктор Домингес, — добродушно произнес врач. — Ты год пролежал в очень глубокой коме.

— В коме?.. Что произошло?..

— Ты ничего не помнишь? — мягко спросила Прю.

— Нет, ничего... — в глазах чистейшего изумруда плескался ужас, — ничего не помню.

— Ничего страшного, такое бывает после длительной комы, — пробормотал Армандо больше себе, чем окружающим.

Но что-то в голосе мужчины насторожило девушку. Она поняла что-то не так, но спросить не решилась, чтобы не пугать парня еще больше.

— Гарри, — вдруг сказал мальчик. — Меня зовут Гарри.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся доктор Домингес. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Слабость жуткая и голова как в тумане...

— Это нормально, — мужчина повернулся к черноволосой незнакомке. — Мальчику нужно будет пройти курс реабилитации, но думаю, скоро вы сможете забрать его домой. Отдыхайте.

И он ушел, бормоча «Это просто исключительный случай» себе под нос. 

— О чем это он? — удивленно спросил юноша.

— Ты долго лежал в очень глубокой коме, и врачи не знали, сможешь ли ты проснуться, — последовал незамысловатый ответ. — Ой, прости, я не представилась, — девушка мягко улыбнулась. — Я — Прю, Прюденс Холливелл. Я и мои сестры Пайпер и Фиби нашли тебя раненным и привезли сюда.

— Но почему?.. Что произошло?..

— Этого я не знаю...

По какой-то необъяснимой причине Прю не хотела рассказывать подростку, что его предали и хотели убить. Заметив, что мальчик сник и загрустил, она присела к нему на кровать и мягко провела рукой по его волосам.

— Что-то случилось?

— Не получается больше ничего вспомнить.

— Не нужно насильно пытаться это сделать. Память сама со временем вернется. 

Прю задумалась на мгновение, осматриваясь по сторонам. Ей хотелось отвлечь парня от угнетающих мыслей. Девушке на глаза попалась папка с фотографиями Сан-Франциско, которые она приготовила накануне для сдачи в журнал.

— Смотри.

Она стала показывать темноволосому юноше снимки с пейзажами города и разными памятниками архитектуры, понемногу рассказывая о том, что на каждом изображении запечатлено. От плохого настроения Гарри не осталось и следа, он завороженно слушал девушку, рассматривая фотографии.

— Вы должно быть профессионал, — восхищенно произнес парень.

— Спасибо, — ласково улыбнулась Прю. — Я работаю в журнале «415» фотографом. Если захочешь, я могу тебя научить.

У парня загорелись глаза, и он радостно кинул, стараясь подавить зевок.

— Расскажите еще что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

— Завтра. Уже поздно, а тебе нужно много отдыхать, чтобы быстрее поправиться. А когда тебя выпишут, мы заберем тебя к себе. 

— Спасибо, вы очень добрая, хоть совсем меня не знаете. По правде говоря, я сам себя не знаю, — расстроено вздохнул мальчик.

— Отдыхай, — улыбнулась она и поправила одеяло.

Зевнув, Гарри практически сразу провалился в царство Морфея. А Прю, убедившись, что парень уснул, взяла сотовый и тихонько выскользнула в коридор. Девушка, позвонив сестрам, обрадовала их, что он вышел из комы, и, вернувшись в палату, наконец осознала, что необъяснимая тревога отступила, и она погрузилась в чтение.

Минут через двадцать дверь в палату бесшумно отворилась, и вошли Пайпер с Фиби. Прю удивленно вскинула бровь при виде сестер.

— Я думала, вы приедете только завтра.

— Не могли дождаться утра, — усмехнулась Фиби. — Как Гарри?

Старшая из сестер отложила книгу и, тяжело вздохнув, рассказала о том, что произошло, когда Гарри пришел в себя. Наступила тишина, девушки погрузились каждая в свои мысли, обдумывая услышанное.

— Что нам теперь делать? — Пайпер решилась нарушить тишину.

— Не знаю, — Прю закусила губу. — Заберем Гарри к себе, а там посмотрим. Я попрошу Энди, он поможет с оформлением документов для мальчика.

— Будем ему что-то рассказывать? — подала голос Фиби. — Хотя бы то, что знаем.

— Нет, — Прю скрестила руки на груди и с мрачным видом продолжила. — Гарри был очень напуган тем фактом, что потерял память. Не думаю, что ему станет легче, если мы расскажем, что его пытались убить.

— Думаешь? — спросила Пайпер.

— Чувствую. Мальчику нужна поддержка. Сейчас лучше всего просто окружить его теплом и заботой.

— Мы не сможем долго скрывать от Гарри наш секрет, — заметила Фиби.

— Гарри ведь тоже маг, пусть и не помнит об этом. Что-нибудь придумаем, — улыбнулась Прю.

На этом разговор был окончен.

***

Врачи не отпускали Гарри больше месяца. Парень постепенно поправлялся и очень быстро привязался к сестрам Холливелл. Ему нравилось проводить с ними время.

Фиби принесла целый ворох книг и делала с темноволосым юношей домашние задания по разным предметам в колледже. Мальчику понравилась психология и некоторые другие предметы, и он решил вместе с девушкой ходить в колледж. Пайпер очень вкусно готовила и часто приносила ему домашнее печенье, а еще у нее был свой ночной клуб. А Прю начала учить парня основам фотографии. Иногда его навещали Энди, Коул или Лео. По словам сестер, мужчины были их близкими друзьями. Однако судя по их поведению, Гарри догадывался, что их связывают гораздо более глубокие чувства, нежели дружба. 

Девушки поддерживали его. С ними было легко и весело. С ними Гарри забывал, что ему приходилось учиться жить заново. И бесчисленные тесты врачей и физиотерапия не казались такими выматывающими. Однако, несмотря на все свои усилия, медики так и не смогли определить причину потери памяти у мальчика.

Был вечер. Пайпер уехала в клуб встречать известную рок-группу, а Прю с Фиби остались с Гарри. Старшая из сестер перебирала фотографии для будущего номера журнала, а Фиби играла с зеленоглазым парнем в клюэдо. Юноша веселился от души, с его лица не сходила довольная улыбка.

Вдруг дверь в палату беззвучно отворилась, и вошел доктор Домингес. Мужчина довольно сообщил, что Гарри через пару дней выпишут. Темноволосый мальчик был на седьмом небе от счастья, ему надоело находиться в четырех стенах больницы. А врач тем временем тихо, чтобы никто не слышал, позвал Прю и вышел в коридор. Ничего не понимая, девушка последовала за ним.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожено спросила она, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Боюсь, у меня для вас не самые приятные новости, мисс Холливелл, — заговорил Армандо, тщательно подбирая слова. — К сожалению, нам так и не удалось установить причину потери памяти у вашего брата. Физически он абсолютно здоров и нет даже предпосылок для такого состояния.

Прю судорожно вздохнула, обдумывая услышанное. Еще в ночь, когда Гарри вышел из комы, врач был в замешательстве от этого. И она нечто подобное предполагала, но все же надеялась, что медики смогут помочь мальчику.

— Вы можете хотя бы предположить, что послужило причиной?

— Учтите, это не более чем теория. Мы полагаем, что в прошлом мальчик пережил чрезвычайно сильную психологическую травму, вследствие чего его подсознание блокирует все воспоминания.

— Каковы и ваши и наши дальнейшие действия?

— Гарри должен сам найти нужный триггер, который поможет снять психологический блок. В противном случае память может вовсе и не вернуться.

Армандо заметил, что девушка помрачнела, услышав это, и положил руку ей на плечо.

— Продолжайте заботиться о мальчике. Когда вы с сестрами рядом с ним, он буквально светится от счастья. И самое главное ведите себя так, словно ничего не произошло.

— Я поняла. Спасибо, доктор.

Мужчина кивнул и скрылся за дверью другой палаты. «Ведите себя так, словно ничего не произошло... — фыркнула Прю. — Это будет не сложно. Мы сами знаем не многим больше Гарри». Девушка отогнала мрачные мысли и вернулась в палату. Гарри спросил, что случилось, но она лишь отмахнулась и присоединилась к игре.

Когда Гарри выписали, девушки устроили ему экскурсию, и все вместе они долго гуляли по городу.


	4. Глава третья

Был вечер. Засидевшись в библиотеке за подготовкой доклада по психологии, Гарри вернулся домой, когда уже совсем стемнело. Однако темноволосый парень с удивлением обнаружил, что дома было темно и тихо. «Опять девушки куда-то пропали. Что же они скрывают?» — со вздохом подумал он и снял кожаную куртку. В холодильнике его ждал ужин. Молодой человек попил чай с шоколадным печеньем и, не зная чем себя занять, решил подняться на чердак. Но дверь не поддавалась. 

— Что можно так ревностно прятать там?.. — Гарри раздосадовано вздохнул.

Юноша спустился на пару ступеней и уже собирался уйти, как вдруг за его спиной послышался тихий скрип. Он в легком испуге обернулся и опешил при виде приоткрытой двери.

— Она же только что была заперта...

Зеленоглазый мальчик нерешительно приблизился к двери и, толкнув ее, вошел в помещение. На чердаке было довольно темно, однако лунного света, лившегося в витражные окна, было вполне достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть просторную комнату с асимметричной крышей. Несмотря на то, что в помещении было множество старинных вещей, там царил идеальный порядок. Полы были застелены коврами, но половицы все равно немного скрипели под ногами. Справа от входа стояло большое зеркало во весь рост, прикрытое мягким пушистым пледом, в углу кушетка, а рядом с ней журнальный столик. Там же стояло небольшое бюро.

Вдоль стен тянулось множество прочих старинных вещиц. У одного из окон стояло плетеное кресло-качалка, а возле него еще один журнальный столик со спиритической доской на нем. В дальнем конце комнаты стояло несколько комодов. На одном из них лежала свернутая в рулон карта, на другом несколько камней, которые в лунном свете переливались всеми цветами радуги. В ящике на полу темноволосый парень заметил свечи самых разных цветов, форм и размеров. Гарри ходил по чердаку, разглядывая все эти диковинки, и недоумевал, что тут может быть такого особенного, что комнату нужно постоянно держать на замке. Он уже собирался уходить, как вдруг ему на глаза попалась толстая книга на высокой подставке. Старинный фолиант был в кожаном переплете, а на обложке изображен большой трилистник. Юноша осторожно раскрыл книгу и стал с интересом ее листать.

***

— Гарри! — позвала Прю, заходя в дом. — Мы вернулись!

Однако ответом ей была тишина.

— Уже поздно. Гарри должен был вернуться, — подала голос Пайпер.

— Уже за полночь. Может, он уже спит? — предположила Фиби.

Прю пожала плечами и поднялась на второй этаж. Но комната парня оказалась пуста, лишь его рюкзак и несколько раскрытых книг лежали на постели.

— В спальне Гарри нет, — озабочено сказала черноволосая девушка, спустившись вниз.

— Странно, его куртка на вешалке висит, — Фиби закусила губу.

— Гарри возвращался домой, — сказала Пайпер, вернувшись с кухни. — Я оставляла ему ужин.

Сестры в замешательстве переглянулись, стараясь не думать о самом худшем. Обыскав весь дом, они собрались в гостиной.

— Гарри нигде нет, — Пайпер пыталась говорить спокойно, но ее голос дрожал.

— Хоть бы его Аванк не забрал, — выдохнула Прю.

Они уже несколько недель пытались убить этого демона-паразита низшего уровня, но он каждый раз ускользал. Вдруг в холле появился Коул, и Фиби бросилась к любимому.

— Что произошло? — в шоке спросил мужчина.

— Гарри пропал. Ты не слышал, может, его кто-то из демонов забрал?

— Нет, в подземном мире все тихо.

Фиби судорожно вздохнула, и Коул, обняв ее, поцеловал в макушку.

— Где же Гарри может быть? — простонала она.

— Подождите... мы ведь еще одно место не проверили... — пробормотала Прю и побежала вверх по лестнице. 

— Куда ты? — ошарашено спросил Коул.

— Мы совсем забыли про чердак.

— Но я его сама запирала, когда мы уходили, — опешила Пайпер, следуя за сестрой по пятам.

Однако дверь на чердак оказалась распахнутой. Мужчина жестом приказал сестрам остаться на лестнице, а сам вошел в комнату. Девушки затаили дыхание, с тревогой ожидая. Через несколько мгновений Коул вернулся, слабо улыбаясь.

— Ваша пропажа нашлась.

Он приложил палец к губам, давая понять, что нужно вести себя тихо, и отвел их в дальний конец помещения. Там на полу на подушках безмятежно спал Гарри. Рядом с ним лежала раскрытая Книга Таинств. Прю усмехнулась и, осторожно убрав руку парня, положила Книгу обратно на подставку. Темноволосый мальчик тихо застонал и перевернулся на другой бок, но так и не проснулся. Пайпер наклонилась к нему, чтобы разбудить, но Фиби остановила ее.

— Не надо, пусть спит.

А Прю принесла пуховое одеяло и со словами «Вот так» укрыла ним юношу. Все вместе они тихонько выскользнули на лестницу, обсуждая какое лучше объяснение для Гарри придумать.

***

Проснулся Гарри от того, что теплые весенние лучи солнца приятно грели спину. Спросонья темноволосый парень не сразу понял, что находится на чердаке. «Я что всю ночь здесь проспал?» Он приподнялся на локте, и с его плеч сползло пуховое одеяло. Он был без очков, и перед глазами все немного расплывалось. Но он смог различить силуэт книги, вернувшейся на свое место на подставке. «Девушки нашли меня... — зеленоглазый мальчик поднялся и отряхнулся от пыли. — Перепадет мне от них...» Гарри тяжело вздохнул. В его планы не входило провести здесь всю ночь, он хотел только немного почитать и сам не заметил, как уснул. Убрав подушки и одеяло, юноша спустился вниз, не переставая задаваться вопросом, почему сестры сразу не стали его ругать, когда нашли. С кухни доносился заманчивый аромат жарящегося на сковороде бекона и веселые разговоры. Юноша остановился у входа, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не решаясь войти. Вдруг за его спиной послышались тихие шаги. 

— С пробуждением, соня, — усмехнулась Прю и мягко взъерошила его и без того непослушные волосы. — Пойдем, у Пайпер завтрак почти готов.

Вместе они вошли в кухню. Пайпер крутилась у плиты, а Фиби заваривала всем кофе. Девушки тепло поприветствовали вошедших, и младшая из сестер протянула всем по кружке ароматного напитка. За завтраком сестры ни словом не обмолвились о том, что Гарри всю ночь провел на чердаке. А зеленоглазый юноша пытался вести себя как можно незаметнее. Девушки заметили это и многозначительно переглянулись.

— Гарри, что случилось? — ласково спросила Прю. — Ты весь как на иголках. 

Темноволосый парень вздрогнул и поднял глаза. 

— Я... я не хотел... дверь была открыта...

Старшая из сестер вздохнула и, обойдя стол, села рядом с юношей. Он поежился, словно прячась от удара. Это встревожило черноволосую девушку, и она приобняла мальчика.

— Гарри, дорогой, не расстраивайся, мы не сердимся. 

— Правда? Но вы постоянно запираете дверь.

— Мы запираем дверь, потому что я храню там одну древнюю книгу. Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты зашел туда.

После ее слов Гарри наконец успокоился и расслабился.

—А что это за книга? — поинтересовался он. — Я читал ее. Она о магии и каких-то демонах.

— Перед тем, как стать фотографом, я работала оценщицей в аукционном доме «Баклэнд». Иногда знакомые по старой работе приносят мне разные артефакты для частной оценки. Эту книгу принес один из моих знакомых коллекционеров, — пояснила Прю.

— Правда? — восхищенно произнес парень.

— Если хочешь, я могу тебя научить. Но тебе надо будет записаться на пару дополнительных курсов.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда собирайся, по дороге в редакцию я завезу вас с Фиби в колледж.

Сияя от радости, Гарри убежал наверх, а Фиби, усмехаясь, собрала посуду и отнесла на кухню. Минут через десять темноволосый парень вернулся со своим рюкзаком в руке и взял яблоко с вазочки.

— О, Гарри, ты уже готов, — Фиби вернулась в столовую и выхватила яблоко у него из руки. — Спасибо.

Она рассмеялась и убежала на улицу.

— Фиби! Отдай! — юноша расплылся в улыбке до ушей и побежал вслед за рыжеволосой девушкой.

Пайпер усмехнулась при виде этой сцены и повернулась к старшей сестре.

— Ты здорово с книгой придумала.

— Сказала первое, что пришло в голову. Будем надеяться, что Гарри поверил.

Прю взяла папку с фотографиями и ключи от машины и вышла вслед за молодыми людьми.

Ближе к вечеру они решили погулять в парке «Золотые Ворота». Взяв у Прю фотоаппарат, Гарри фотографировал пейзажи. Услышав в одном из скверов нежную песню, темноволосый парень немного отстал от девушек и пошел на звук. Там в беседке танцевала красивая пара. Одеты они были очень необычно: на партнере были черные брюки и облегающая полупрозрачная рубашка, а партнерша танцевала в топике с открытой спиной и пелериной на одном плече, и в короткой асимметричной юбке, по краю которой висела бахрома. Любуясь зрелищем, зеленоглазый мальчик не заметил, как начал фотографировать танцоров. А они не возражали против такого внимания, им это даже нравилось.

Вечером сестры с Гарри пили горячий шоколад у камина и играли в разные игры.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Расстроенный Гарри гулял по улицам города. Было уже довольно поздно, однако возвращаться домой совершенно не хотелось. Девушки снова выставили его «погулять». 

_Гарри лежал на кровати, читал в мягких лучах заходящего солнца книгу по археологии, которую Прю принесла ему из библиотеки. Вдруг над его головой раздался тихий стук шагов на чердаке. Темноволосый парень отложил книгу и тихонько поднялся по лестнице. Дверь на чердак оказалась приоткрыта. Юноша хотел войти, но из комнаты доносились встревоженные голоса сестер, и он решил послушать._

_— Энди звонил. Аванк опять напал, — послышался озабоченный голос Прю._

_— Еще одна ведьма убита при помощи атаме? — спросила Пайпер._

_Повисла тишина, и послышался тяжелый вздох. Судя по всему, Прю утвердительно кивнула._

_— Этот демон уже начинает мне надоедать, — негодующе сказала Фиби. — Каждый раз он на шаг впереди._

_— Давайте попробуем заманить его сюда, — предложила Пайпер. — Здесь мы на своей территории, у нас будет преимущество._

_Снова наступила тишина, и раздался тихий скрип половиц под ногами._

_— Хорошо, давайте попробуем, — наконец произнесла Прю._

_— Гарри дома, — подала голос Фиби. — Мальчик будет в опасности._

_— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — ответила старшая из сестер._

_Послышались тихие шаги, приближающиеся к выходу. Гарри осторожно спустился и поспешил к себе в комнату._

Темноволосый парень судорожно вздохнул, отгоняя назойливое воспоминание.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как его выписали из больницы и сестры забрали его к себе. Он очень быстро привык к жизни с ними. Однако практически сразу юноша стал замечать странное поведение сестер. То они закроются на чердаке, как сегодня, то прервут тихий разговор, когда он войдет в комнату, то выставят его из дома «погулять». В одном из кухонных шкафчиков Гарри был нашел множество мешочков с разными порошками и травами и склянки с разноцветными жидкостями. Девушки любили его, парень это чувствовал. Он тоже искренне их любил. Несмотря на то, что Прю еще в больнице объяснила, что они ему не родные, он иначе как сестер их не воспринимал. Но мальчик также чувствовал, что девушки что-то от него определенно скрывают. 

И сейчас бредя по пустынной улице и размышляя о недавно подслушанном разговоре, зеленоглазый мальчик пытался понять, почему сестры не хотели ему ничего рассказывать. От мысли, что они ему не доверяют, Гарри было очень обидно и больно.

Вдруг вдали послышались раскаты грома, и небо осветили несколько молний. Юноша пошарил в карманах куртки и мысленно выругался. Он забыл дома портмоне и сотовый. Гроза стремительно приближалась, а как назло поблизости не было ни одного такси. Судорожно вздохнув, Гарри надел капюшон худи и застегнул молнию куртки. Ему ничего не оставалось, как идти домой пешком.

Когда он вернулся, ночь окончательно вступила в свои права и разыгралась жуткая непогода. Темноволосый парень весь промок и очень замерз. Открыв дверь, Гарри столкнулся с сестрами. Они были полностью одеты, в руках держали зонты, с которых стекали капли дождевой воды.

— Господи, Гарри, где ты был? — Прю буквально втащила его в холл и сняла промокшую куртку. — Мы так волновались. Мы искали тебя.

— П-пр-ростите... — только и смог выговорить юноша заплетающимся от холода языком.

— Так, быстро в душ, тебе нужно согреться, — полуприказным тоном сказала Пайпер и уже мягко добавила, — Потом спускайся ужинать.

Зеленоглазый мальчик кивнул и поднялся наверх. Девушки с тревогой переглянулись.

— Что это с Гарри? — озабочено спросила Фиби.

— Он очень расстроился, когда я просила его пойти немного погулять, — печально произнесла Прю.

— Может, мальчик решил, что мы больше не хотим, чтобы он с нами жил? — предположила Пайпер. — Как-никак, мы уже не в первый раз вот так без объяснений выставляем его из дома.

— С чего вдруг? — опешила старшая из сестер. — Ладно, не важно. Попробуем завтра с ним поговорить. 

Девушки пошли на кухню, однако Гарри на ужин так и не дождались. Прю судорожно вздохнула и поднялась в комнату темноволосого парня. Она осторожно приоткрыла дверь и тихонько вошла. Юноша лежал на боку спиной к ней. Она мягко провела рукой по его волосам, едва касаясь их, и, поправив одеяло, ушла.

Сложив вещи в сушилку, Гарри долго стоял под горячим душем, пока не согрелся. Но ужинать идти не захотел. Лежа в постели, зеленоглазый мальчик думал о произошедшем. Сестры, безусловно, переживали за него, но ему было обидно, что они не хотели ему довериться. Вдруг дверь в его комнату, едва слышно скрипнув, отворилась, впуская мягкий приглушенный свет с коридора. Парень почувствовал легкий аромат сандала: в комнату вошла Прю. Он почувствовал нежное прикосновение ее руки к его волосам. Потом она поправила одеяло и ушла. Юноша хотел побежать за ней, поговорить, объяснить, но сердце щемило от досады. Он судорожно вздохнул, а в памяти снова всплыл случайно подслушанный разговор. «Энди... он наверняка что-то знает. Нужно будет с ним поговорить...» Парень укрылся практически с головой и вскоре забылся тревожным сном.


	5. Глава четвертая

Наутро проснувшись, Гарри почувствовал себя просто отвратительно. У него болела голова, и першило в горле, а тело то и дело пробирал легкий озноб. Одевшись потеплее, темноволосый парень спустился на кухню и заварил себе травяной чай. Потом пошел на задний двор. Там на плетеном ротанговом кресле сидела Прю, перед ней на журнальном столике лежали фотографии. Заметив его, черноволосая девушка тепло улыбнулась.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, я проявила твои фотографии.

Зеленоглазый мальчик поставил кружку на столик и сел напротив. Несколько часов они провели за обсуждением фотографий, разбором ошибок. Прю была очень довольна.

— Ты молодец, Гарри. Ты интуитивно чувствуешь, когда нужно снимать, чтобы кадр получился ярким и передавал эмоцию. У тебя настоящий талант.

— Спасибо, — смущенно улыбнулся темноволосый парень.

— Смотри, в следующий раз старайся не злоупотреблять съемкой против солнца. Тогда был вечер, солнечные лучи были мягкими, и это стало своего рода изюминкой фотографий. Но днем солнце может просто засветить кадры. 

— Хорошо. А что делать, если не можешь этого избежать?

— Как вариант, использовать мощную вспышку, или самому стать в тень. Можно также использовать разные фильтры, которые будут смягчать яркий свет и регулировать его количество, попадающее на объектив камеры, — послышался незамысловатый ответ. — Я покажу твои снимки своему начальнику. Думаю, он тоже будет доволен и будет не против, чтобы ты работал со мной.

Юноша совсем засмущался, а девушка рассказала, что пара, которую он снимал, была чемпионами Соединенных Штатов по спортивным бальным танцам и танцевала Румбу — один из пяти танцев латиноамериканской программы.

— Вот это да. Откуда ты знаешь? — восхитился Гарри.

— Несколько раз я вела съемку на турнирах по заданию журнала, — усмехнулась Прю.

Она стала складывать фотографии в папку, а зеленоглазый мальчик протер глаза, слегка встряхнув головой. В глазах на мгновение потемнело. Более того, у него жутко разболелась голова, сосредоточиться на разговоре стоило ему колоссальных усилий.

— Все нормально? — насторожено спросила девушка.

— Д-да... — откликнулся он и на нетвердых ногах пошел в дом.

***

Пару дней Гарри удавалось скрывать свое состояние. Благо были выходные. Зеленоглазый парень пытался как можно больше времени проводить вне дома: на теплом солнце становилось немного легче. Сестры несколько раз пытались с ним поговорить, но он лишь отшучивался.

На третий день темноволосому парню стало совсем плохо. За ужином ему кусок в горло не лез. У него очень болела и немного кружилась голова, а тело то и дело пробирала крупная дрожь. 

— Гарри, дорогой, как ты себя чувствуешь? — мягко спросила Пайпер. — Ты с утра практически ничего не ел.

— Нормально... наверное... — хриплым голосом ответил мальчик. — Голова болит сильно... я к себе пойду...

И он на нетвердых ногах встал из-за стола. В коридоре он встретил Энди. Мужчина добродушно с ним поздоровался и пошел на кухню. Гарри вспомнил, что хотел с ним поговорить и окликнул полицейского.

— Энди, подождите...

— Да? — он обернулся и подошел к юноше.

— Я хотел с вами... поговорить... — выдохнул зеленоглазый мальчик, и его одолел сильный приступ сухого кашля.

— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоено спросил Энди.

Но молодой человек не ответил. У него потемнело в глазах, и пол, как зыбучие пески, ушел из-под ног.

— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — мужчина подхватил темноволосого парня и опустился с ним на колени. — Боже, парень, да ты весь горишь, — ужаснулся он, прикоснувшись ко лбу Гарри. — Прю!

В следующее мгновение из кухни послышались торопливые шаги, а Энди бережно взял юношу на руки и понес в гостиную.

— Что произошло? — ахнула Пайпер.

— Понятия не имею, — откликнулся полицейский, заботливо уложив мальчика на диван. — Мы в коридоре встретились. Гарри хотел о чем-то со мной поговорить, потом вдруг просто упал. У него сильный жар. 

Он уступил место любимой, которая тут же склонилась над темноволосым парнем. Он тяжело судорожно дышал, с его губ срывался тихий стон, а щеки залились лихорадочным румянцем. Фиби принесла пушистый плед и укрыла ним юношу: он сильно дрожал. 

— Гарри, ты меня слышишь? — позвала черноволосая девушка.

Однако ответом ей был лишь едва слышный стон, который сменился приступом сухого удушливого кашля. Вызвав «скорую», Энди принес аптечку, однако, как оказалось, у них закончилось жаропонижающее. А приехавшие медики, осмотрев Гарри, подозревали воспаление легких и забрали юношу в больницу. Анализы подтвердили опасения врачей. Несколько дней парню было очень плохо. Лихорадка практически не спадала, мальчик бредил, лишь изредка забываясь неким подобием беспокойного сна. Пару раз на фоне высокой температуры у него были судороги.

— Гарри что-то подозревает, — в один из вечеров мрачно промолвила Прю, когда медикаменты подействовали и Гарри уснул.

Она мягко убрала челку с лица юноши и, сев к сестрам на небольшой диванчик в углу палаты, скрестила руки на груди. Пайпер с Фиби в недоумении переглянулись.

— Но п-подожди, с чего ты взяла? — Фиби не поверила своим ушам.

А Пайпер лишь ошарашено смотрела на старшую сестру.

— Судя по всему, Гарри слышал наш разговор тогда на чердаке несколько дней назад, — просто ответила черноволосая девушка. — Когда я выходила, я слышала поспешно удаляющиеся шаги. Хоть Гарри и пытался вести себя, словно ничего не произошло, но его взгляд...

— Почему он сразу нам не сказал? — опешила Пайпер.

Но Прю лишь пожала плечами, невидящим взглядом глядя на спящего подростка. Повисла напряженная тишина. Девушки погрузились каждая в свои мысли. 

— Мы должны сказать Гарри правду, — старшая из сестер наконец решилась нарушить гнетущую тишину.

— Но что мы скажем? Как объясним? — озадачено спросила Пайпер.

— Рано или поздно придется сказать. А в свете недавних событий мы обязаны это сделать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивилась Фиби.

Прю глубоко вздохнула и только потом медленно заговорила, словно подбирая нужные и правильные слова:

— Предположение Пайпер не далеко от истины. Гарри думает, мы ему не доверяем.

Рыжеволосая девушка ахнула и приложила ладонь ко рту. А темноволосый парень тихо застонал во сне, ворочаясь на подушках. Пайпер смерила младшую сестру гневным взглядом и, присев к юноше на краешек кровати, мягко провела рукой по его полосам.

— Расскажем все Гарри, когда он поправится, — сказала она.

На этом разговор был окончен. А когда через пару дней Гарри стало немного лучше, сестры забрали его домой. Врачам ничего не оставалось, как отпустить парня, потому что он наотрез отказался оставаться в больнице.

***

Солнце клонилось к закату. Несмотря на то, что Гарри стало лучше, у него снова поднялась температура. Прю не отходила от темноволосого парня, делала холодные компрессы, поила лекарствами.

— Извини... — слабым голосом выдохнул он, когда девушка налила ему лекарство. — Я не хотел... доставлять проблем...

Выпив его, юноша поморщился и закашлялся от отвратительной настойки.

— Гарри, почему ты извиняешься за то, что не можешь контролировать? — в недоумении спросила она. — Это не твоя вина.

— Моя... ты просто не хочешь быть грубой и... не говоришь этого... — буркнул зеленоглазый мальчик и отвернулся от нее, повернувшись на другой бок.

— Чушь, — твердо возразила Прю и, сев рядом с юношей, мягко провела рукой по его волосам и спине. Она на мгновение нахмурилась, почувствовав, что его пижама была влажной: он снова сильно вспотел. — Гарри, повернись ко мне, пожалуйста.

Темноволосый парень со вздохом нехотя повернулся на спину. Вид у него был несчастный. И без того непослушные локоны торчали в разные стороны, подобно иголкам ежика, изумрудные глаза затуманились, а щеки горели румянцем. Прю чуть наклонилась к нему и оперлась рукой о постель по другую сторону от него.

— Ты знал, что в тот день будет сильная гроза? — мягко спросила она, и Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Ты специально гулял под дождем?

— Нет... я сразу поспешил домой, когда послышались раскаты грома...

— Вот видишь, это не твоя вина. 

— Но я... я не хотел возвращаться домой... — едва слышно выдавил он.

Зеленоглазый мальчик тяжело судорожно вздохнул, и его снова одолел сильный приступ кашля. Он ожидал, что Прю рассердится, но она лишь ласково улыбнулась.

— Я поняла это, когда ты не вернулся. И думаю, я даже знаю почему, но сейчас не время для этого разговора. Сначала тебе нужно поправиться.

Она встала и, достав из шкафа сухую чистую пижаму, помогла юноше переодеться.

— Извини... — пробормотал Гарри и, отведя глаза, попытался вытереть их тыльной стороной ладони.

Однако сделать это незаметно у него не получилось. Прю вздохнула и, сев рядом с парнем, обняла за плечи.

— Что такое? Почему ты чувствуешь себя таким виноватым за то, что заболел? Мы все иногда болеем.

— Не знаю... обо мне никогда не заботились... не любили... я не хочу стать обузой... — его передернуло от собственных слов.

— Гарри, дорогой, почему ты так говоришь? — Прю стало не по себе. — Ты — лучшее, что с нами происходило за последние несколько лет, — искренне сказала она.

Мальчик лишь растеряно пожал плечами. Он сам не знал, почему так сказал, однако где-то в глубине души чувствовал, что это чистая правда. Он не помнил ничего из своего прошлого, словно его жизнь начиналась с момента пробуждения после комы, но и вспоминать не хотел. Он чувствовал, что там было слишком много боли.

— Не знаю... не помню... ничего не помню... просто чувствую...

— Что бы тогда не произошло, это уже в прошлом. Теперь ты член нашей семьи, и мы будем заботиться о тебе, — девушка тыльной стороной ладони прикоснулась ко лбу Гарри. — Все еще теплый. Ложись и постарайся поспать.

Она укрыла его одеялом и уже собралась уходить, как вдруг он до боли сжал ее руку чуть повыше запястья.

— Не уходи... пожалуйста...

Нежно улыбнувшись, Прю легла рядом с парнем на подушки и со словами «Иди ко мне» обняла его. Юноша судорожно вздохнул и, прижавшись к ней, положил голову ей на плечо и практически сразу провалился в сон. «Бедный, бедный ребенок. Что же ты пережил, если простую заботу воспринимаешь как дар небес?» — с мрачным видом думала девушка, мягко перебирая пальцами локоны зеленоглазого мальчика. Она поцеловала его в макушку и вскоре задремала.

***

Пайпер с Фиби были поражены до глубины души, когда Прю рассказала сестрам за ужином о произошедшем, и не знали, как на это реагировать.

— Знаешь, Гарри уже не в первый раз ведет себя так странно, — задумчиво сказала Пайпер после долгого молчания.

— В каком смысле? — Фиби выпрямилась в кресле.

— Помните, он около месяца назад поранил руку, когда помогал мне готовить обед? — спросила средняя сестра.

Прю с Фиби в недоумении переглянулись и кивнули в знак согласия.

— Это здесь при чем?

— Слушайте...

_Был день. Пайпер раскатывала тесто для фруктового пирога, а Гарри нарезал яблоки и груши. Они весело проводили время, непринужденно болтая. Поставив пирог в одну духовку, девушка достала из соседней шоколадное печенье, которое темноволосый парень очень любил._

_— Гарри, в верхнем шкафу плоское блюдо, достань, пожалуйста, — улыбнулась она, положив противень на стол._

_— Конечно._

_Юноша встал на небольшой табурет и, придерживая одной рукой несколько тарелок поменьше, достал блюдо. Однако оно было большое и стояло у дальней стены. Зеленоглазый мальчик не заметил, как доставая его, локтем задел кружку, стоявшую на краю полки. В следующее мгновение раздался звук бьющейся керамики. Перепугавшись, Гарри выронил блюдо, и оно тоже разбилось, ударившись о столешницу. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Пайпер отпрянула в сторону на пару шагов. А парень замер, в его глазах плескался дикий неподдельный ужас. Пару мгновений девушка смотрела на юношу и разбитую посуду, потом, совладав с испугом, переступила через осколки и приобняла зеленоглазого мальчика._

_— Гарри, что такое? Ты не поранился?_

_Он отрицательно покачал головой и дрожащим голосом заговорил:_

_— Прости, прости... я не хотел... я не специально... это случайно получилось..._

_— Тише, тише, ничего страшного. Я сама иногда по невнимательности бью посуду, — мягко заговорила Пайпер. — Давай мы сейчас все уберем, а потом я приготовлю тебе горячий шоколад._

_Гарри кивнул, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза. Девушка вздохнула и, собрав русые волосы в конский хвост, пошла за метелкой. Реакция парня ее встревожила. Что могло его так напугать? Нелепая случайность, с кем не бывает? Но у зеленоглазого мальчика был такой затравленный вид, будто он ожидал, что она будет на него кричать или еще хуже бить. Вдруг за ее спиной послышался сдавленный вскрик. Обернувшись, Пайпер в ужасе обнаружила, что темноволосый парень сидел на полу рядом с кучкой осколков, а его ладонь была вся в крови. Она в мгновение ока отвела мальчика к раковине и подставила его ладонь под струю воды. Гарри, дернувшись, застонал. Руку обожгло болью словно огнем. Однако Пайпер, обнимая его за плечи одной рукой, второй сжимала его руку, не давая отдернуть. Когда порез был хорошо промыт, девушка замотала его полотенцем и отвела Гарри в гостиную, прихватив с собой аптечку. Потом стала обрабатывать рану разными антисептическими лекарствами._

_— Прости, пожалуйста... я не хотел... я не хотел... — бормотал он, его голос предательски дрожал._

_Пайпер лишь мягко улыбнулась и продолжила лечить его руку. Темноволосый юноша зажмурился. Руку сводило от нестерпимой боли, однако он, стиснув зубы, заставил себя терпеть. Закончив обрабатывать порез, девушка наклеила на него широкий пластырь и забинтовала. Оставив Гарри сидеть на диване, Пайпер пошла на кухню и приготовила горячий шоколад. Потом вернулась в гостиную._

_— Лучшее лекарство от тревог, — улыбнулась она, протянув зеленоглазому мальчику кружку с ароматным напитком и поставив вазочку с печеньем на журнальный столик._

_— Спасибо... — пробормотал он и сделал пару глотков._

_Заметив, что темноволосый парень был очень расстроен, а его руки слегка дрожали, девушка села рядом с ним и обняла._

_— Гарри, дорогой, не переживай, все хорошо. Такое с каждым случиться может._

_Юноша едва заметно кивнул и судорожно вздохнул..._

Пайпер закончила, и повисла напряженная тишина. Девушки погрузились каждая в свои мысли, обдумывая услышанное. Реакция Гарри была очень странной. 

— Я не понимаю, почему Гарри так испугался? — озадачено спросила Прю.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Пайпер. — Понимаешь, — медленно заговорила она, тщательно подбирая слова, — мне показалось, он испугался не потому, что посуда побилась, а моей реакции на это, словно он ожидал, что я буду его сильно ругать, или еще что похуже.

— Но почему?

— Если Гарри жил в семье, где за подобное наказывали, то неудивительно, что он испугался, — задумчиво протянула Фиби.

— И, должно быть, сильно наказывали, — нахмурилась Прю. — Теперь я понимаю смысл слов врача.

— Ты о чем? — удивилась Пайпер.

Старшая из сестер судорожно вздохнула и, скрестив руки на груди, рассказала о разговоре с врачом, когда Гарри еще после комы был в больнице. 

— Это ужасно. Что нам теперь делать? — Фиби растеряно провела рукой по волосам, но черноволосая девушка лишь пожала плечами.

— А что мы можем? — удрученно спросила она. 

Сестры проговорили еще несколько часов, обсуждая, что делать и как помочь Гарри. И в итоге сошлись на мнении, что лучше всего просто заботиться о мальчике, как и раньше.

***

Проснувшись, Гарри не сразу понял, что уже день. Шторы на окнах были плотно зашторены, задерживая большинство солнечных лучей, и в комнате был приятный полумрак. Он приподнялся на локте и с удивлением обнаружил Энди, сидящего на кресле у кровати и читающего газету в приглушенном свете настольной лампы. 

— Здравствуйте, Энди, — подал голос парень, привлекая к себе внимание.

— С пробуждением, — добродушно улыбнулся мужчина. — Как спалось?

— Нормально, — Гарри пожал плечами и встал с постели, а Энди разшторил окна.

Вместе они спустились вниз. 

— А почему вы здесь? И где девушки? — поинтересовался зеленоглазый мальчик, заметив, что сестер опять дома не было, хотя был выходной.

— Прю попросила побыть с тобой, ее срочно вызвали в редакцию. А Пайпер с Фиби в клубе, там что-то случилось, — послышался незамысловатый ответ.

Поставив тарелки с разогретым обедом на стол, Энди внимательно следил за реакцией темноволосого парня. Уехав ловить очередного демона, сестры попросили его посидеть с подростком, но не скажет же он это ему? Пришлось придумывать объяснение на ходу. Но казалось, Гарри поверил. 

— Энди, я хотел с вами поговорить, — осторожно сказал Гарри за чашкой чая в гостиной.

— О чем?

— Мне кажется, девушки что-то скрывают, — зеленоглазый мальчик рассказал о странном поведении сестер, и что в одном разговоре Прю упомянула его, Энди. — Я хотел спросить, может, вы что-то знаете?

— Я не в праве об этом говорить, — спокойно ответил полицейский, хотя внутренне напрягся.

— Значит, вы точно что-то знаете.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но и не отрицаете этого, — возразил Гарри.

— Справедливо, — Энди усмехнулся и выпрямился в кресле. — Да, я действительно знаю секрет девушек, но послушай, Гарри, очень внимательно и постарайся понять. У них есть свои причины не рассказывать его тебе. Но, пожалуйста, не думай, что они тебе не доверяют. Они тебя очень любят, просто хотят защитить. Если они посчитают нужным, то сами все расскажут.

Гарри задумался на мгновение. Слова мужчины имели смысл, и парень кивнул в знак согласия. Остаток дня он провел, непринужденно болтая с Энди о его профессии детектива и играя в клюэдо у камина. А когда зеленоглазый юноша стал клевать носом, мужчина подхватил уставшего и сморенного болезнью подростка на руки и отнес в его комнату.

***

Утром Гарри проснулся от сильного приступа удушливого кашля. Отдышавшись и приподнявшись на локте, парень в недоумении обнаружил себя в своей комнате. Потом смутно вспомнил, что уснул вчера вечером в гостиной, а Энди, должно быть, перенес его сюда. Однако сейчас в комнате кроме него никого не было. Зеленоглазый мальчик вздохнул. Он не хотел сам себе признаваться, но ему было приятно, когда кто-то из сестер или их мужчин был рядом в эти дни, что он болел. Юноша выпил лекарства, и его стало мутить от отвратительно горьких медикаментов. Он потянулся к кувшину с водой, но тот оказался пуст. Превозмогая слабость, темноволосый парень пошел вниз.

— Прю! Пайпер! Фиби! — позвал он, спускаясь по лестнице.

Однако ответом ему была тишина. Гарри фыркнул и, покачав головой, пошел на кухню заварить себе чай, как вдруг...

— Где хранитель, мальчишка? — за его спиной раздался грубый незнакомый голос.

Юноша обернулся и, попятившись при виде высокого мужчины с арбалетом в руке, врезался в стену. Незнакомец был одет в черный костюм с такой же рубашкой, застегнутой на все пуговицы. А его обсидиановые глаза горели опасным огоньком.

— К-кто вы? Что вам нужно? — дрожащим от страха голосом спросил Гарри.

— От того, что ты ответишь, зависит то, насколько быстро я тебя убью, — незнакомец оскалился и вскинул арбалет, направляя прицел парню прямо в сердце. — Где хранитель?

Темноволосый парень заикнулся ответить, как вдруг входные двери распахнулись и в холл вбежали Пайпер с Фиби, а из кухни выбежали Прю и Коул. 

— Вы-то мне и нужны, — мужчина злорадно усмехнулся. — Хранитель не устоит перед желанием спасти одну их своих ведьмочек.

Незнакомец перевел арбалет, целясь в старшую из сестер. Даже не задумываясь о том, что он делает, Гарри бросился на недруга.

— Гарри, не надо! — в ужасе закричала Фиби.

Однако парню удалось выбить арбалет из руки мужчины, а пущенная стрела пролетела мимо черноволосой девушки и попала в стену. В то же мгновение незнакомец сильно ударил его кулаком в живот и оттолкнул. Тяжело дыша, зеленоглазый мальчик попятился в сторону гостиной. 

— Забери Гарри отсюда, — услышал юноша твердый голос Прю.

Внезапно рядом с ним словно из ниоткуда возник Коул, а незнакомец вновь вскинул арбалет, как по волшебству возникший у него в руке. В следующее мгновение Гарри с Коулом оказались на чердаке дома.

— Жди здесь и никуда не выходи, — приказал мужчина. — Я должен девушкам помочь.

Но темноволосый парень не ответил. Его тело сковывала нестерпимая боль. Он не мог дышать и, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, пошатнулся. Подхватив мальчика под руки, Коул опустился с ним на колени и только тогда в ужасе обнаружил стрелу, попавшую юноше в область солнечного сплетения.

— Проклятье! Держись, парень, держись.

Мужчина прижал руку к кровоточащей ране, от чего парень, дернувшись, вскрикнул, но стрелу вытягивать не решился: подросток мог истечь кровью. 

Гарри задыхался от невыносимой боли, во рту чувствовался солоноватый привкус крови, а удерживать ускользающее сознание с каждой секундой было все труднее. Он слышал перепуганные голоса, или это ему лишь казалось. Внезапно его тело пронзил новый приступ боли, однако в следующее мгновение по каждой клеточке растеклась волна тепла. Боль отступила и зрение прояснилось. Зеленоглазый мальчик вернулся к реальности, и Прю помогла ему сесть.

— Слава Богу... успели...

Сестры попытались Гарри обнять, но он несколько резко отстранился и, чуть отодвинувшись, смотрел на них так, словно впервые видел. Девушки многозначительно переглянулись и остались сидеть на полу, но попыток приблизиться к нему больше не предпринимали. Коул и Лео стояли чуть позади них.

А темноволосый парень осторожно прижал руку к животу, но не почувствовал ничего кроме мягкой ткани пижамы. От раны не осталось и следа, а окровавленная стрела лежала в паре метров от него. Вздохнув полной грудью, юноша не почувствовал даже симптомов болезни.

— К-кто вы такие?.. и... и... что сейчас произошло? — наконец выдавил он, пристально глядя на сестер.


	6. Глава пятая

Вопрос Гарри повис в воздухе, преисполненный глубочайшего потрясения, неверия и в то же время отчаянного желания знать.

Сестры опять переглянулись, словно вели безмолвный диалог. Прю глубоко судорожно вздохнула, как будто на что-то решалась. Потом резко взмахнула рукой. Лежащая на полу стрела с тихим свистом пролетела через всю комнату и угодила в стену. Гарри невольно отшатнулся. У парня был такой перепуганный вид, что черноволосой девушке показалось, что он сейчас убежит, но юноша не сдвинулся с места и лишь ошарашено переводил взгляд то на нее, то на стрелу, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Мы волшебницы, Гарри, ведьмы, и обладаем магическим даром, — просто сказала она. — Я могу передвигать предметы силой мысли, Пайпер замораживает время, а у Фиби бывают видения. Лео, — девушка кивнула на мужчину, — наш ангел-хранитель. Он только что тебя вылечил.

— Замораживает время? Как это? — не понял юноша и склонил голову на бок.

— Я покажу, — улыбнулась Пайпер. — Подбрось что-нибудь.

Темноволосый парень поднялся и, осмотревшись по сторонам, взял толстую книгу. Девушка взмахнула рукой, и увесистый том завис в воздухе примерно в полуметре над полом.

— И надолго это? — мальчик вытаращился на книгу в изумлении.

— Всего пару минут, — пожала плечами Пайпер.

— А благодаря моей силе мы чуть больше года назад узнали, что ты в беде, — подала голос Фиби.

— В каком смысле? — насторожено спросил Гарри.

— Мне было видение, что ты серьезно ранен, — пояснила рыжеволосая девушка. — Сначала мы ничего не поняли, но Лео, вернувшись от Старейшин, объяснил, что мы... — внезапно она запнулась на полуслове, получив легкий удар под ребра от Прю.

— Что вы что?

Черноволосая девушка смерила младшую сестру испепеляющим взглядом. Они ведь договорились, что до поры до времени не будут рассказывать Гарри ничего, что касалось бы него самого, но было уже поздно. Ей стало немного не по себе от требовательного пронзительного взгляда изумрудных глаз.

— Что мы должны тебя спасти, — наконец ответила старшая из сестер.

— Выходит вы спасли меня и забрали к себе, потому что так нужно было? — вопрос прозвучал жалобно.

Юноша расстроился и, сев на ближайший стол, сник. Неужели все было не по-настоящему? Неужели сестры на самом деле не любили его и держали при себе просто потому, что должны были? Пайпер обожгла сестер гневным взглядом и осторожно приблизилась к парню.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — ласково заговорила она. — Нам доверили спасение твоей жизни, но забрать тебя к себе целиком и полностью наше решение.

— И мы ни разу о нем не пожалели, — мягко сказала Прю.

— Честно? 

— Честно, — улыбнулась Фиби и приобняла Гарри за плечи. — Мы не знаем, зачем судьба свела нас, но мы очень рады, что ты у нас есть. Мы тебя очень любим.

Сестры обняли темноволосого парня и стали нежно поглаживать его по волосам. Прижавшись к ним, юноша ответил взаимностью. Он вдруг понял, что так будет всегда, что у него появилась настоящая семья. 

— Но почему вы сразу не сказали, что вы волшебницы? — непонимающе спросил Гарри, отстранившись от сестер.

— Потому что... — заикнулась было Прю, но за ее спиной раздался высокий грубый мужской голос.

— Потому что сражаются они с такими, как я.

Подняв голову, зеленоглазый мальчик невольно отшатнулся при виде высокого демона в черном плаще и с красной кожей.

— Вы... вы — демон, Бальтазар... — сглотнув, пролепетал он. — Я читал в книге.

— Да, — кивнул Коул, приняв человеческий облик. — Но мой отец был смертным, я наполовину человек.

— На лучшую половину, — нежно улыбаясь, Фиби обняла мужчину, и они страстно поцеловались.

— Мы думали, что защищаем тебя, — продолжила Прю. — Мы думали, что если ты не будешь знать о нашем настоящем мире, то не пострадаешь. Но, похоже, мы ошибались. И мы не используем магию в повседневной жизни, только чтобы уничтожить какого-нибудь демона. Мы и Бальтазара должны были уничтожить, — она с лукавым огоньком в глазах и легкой усмешкой покосилась на мужчину. 

— Прю! — воскликнула Фиби и запустила в сестру подушкой с кресла.

Гарри рассмеялся и присоединился к бою подушками. Вдоволь навеселившись, они довольные и уставшие рухнули на пол на подушки, и сестры продолжили рассказывать о своей магии, демонах, с которыми им приходилось сталкиваться. А Лео объяснил, что на него, Гарри, напал темный хранитель. 

— Эти представители нечисти иногда нападают и убивают нас, хранителей, чтобы демонам было легче охотиться на ведьм.

— А есть и другие ведьмы? — поинтересовался юноша.

— Есть, — откликнулся Коул, обнимая Фиби. — Но сестры самые сильные, потому что происходят от древнего могущественного рода волшебников.

— Научите меня, — воодушевленно сказал Гарри с горящими глазами.

— Гарри, этому нельзя научиться, — усмехнулась Прю.

— Но я хочу помочь, — с тенью обиды в голосе промолвил зеленоглазый мальчик.

— Вообще-то, Гарри может помочь, — отдернула сестру Пайпер и задумчиво закусила губу. — Он может искать с нами информацию о демонах и варить зелья. Согласен? — она повернулась к юноше.

Темноволосый парень радостно кивнул в знак согласия, и они продолжили непринужденный разговор. Гарри был на седьмом небе от счастья, что сестры все ему рассказали и согласились его учить. Где-то в глубине души ему казалось, что в его прошлой забытой жизни тоже присутствовала магия.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Ярко светило солнце выходного дня. Пайпер готовила обед и крутилась у плиты, а Гарри ей помогал. Покончив с нарезкой овощей на салат, темноволосый парень стал рыться в корзинке с разными травами. Девушки начали учить юношу разбираться в разных травах и ингредиентах для зелий, и сейчас Пайпер краем глаза наблюдала, как он методично перебирает травы и отделяет те, которые используются в зельях, от обычных приправ. 

— Ты молодец, Гарри, — улыбнулась она, когда парень закончил. — Но ты перепутал корень аконита и топинамбур, — Пайпер показала два очень похожих корнеплода.

— А как их отличить?

— Топинамбур светлый и немного похож на грушу, а аконит темный и более вытянутый, — последовал незамысловатый ответ.

Гарри улыбнулся, а девушка легонько взъерошила его волосы и попросила спрятать ингредиенты для зелий. Проходя мимо приоткрытой двери в подвал, темноволосый парень услышал звуки возни и голоса Фиби и Коула.

— Что там за шум? - спросил он, удивленно вскинув бровь.

— Коул учит Фиби рукопашному бою, — в кухню вошла Прю с чашкой кофе в руке. 

— Гарри, скажи, пожалуйста, нашей сладкой парочке, что обедать скоро будем, — улыбнулась Пайпер, помешивая соус для мяса.

Юноша усмехнулся и пошел в подвал. Остановившись посреди лестницы, он невольно залюбовался спаррингом. Коул нападал, Фиби парировала его удары и атаковала сама. Их движения были четкими, быстрыми и резкими. Внезапно рыжеволосая девушка застонала, пропустив удар, и прижала руку к животу. 

— Фиби! — перепугавшись, зеленоглазый мальчик спустился к ней. — Ты как?

— Все в порядке, — улыбнувшись, отмахнула она. — Давно ты здесь?

— Пару минут. Пайпер просила передать, что обед почти готов.

— Хорошо, спасибо. Мы на сегодня уже почти закончили, — откликнулся Коул и сделал пару глотков воды из бутылочки.

— Вы так хорошо деретесь, — с тенью восхищения в голосе сказал Гарри.

— А что, нравится? — мужчина лукаво усмехнулся. — Хочешь научиться?

— Ну... — смущенно протянул юноша.

— Давай, Гарри, присоединяйся, — обрадовалась Фиби. — Коул еще успеет показать тебе пару приемов перед обедом, — она чмокнула любимого в щеку и, набросив куртку спортивного костюма на плечи, взбежала вверх по лестнице. — Я сейчас вернусь, не скучайте.

— Фиби! — опешил Гарри.

А Коул лишь тихо посмеивался, наблюдая, как парень в недоумении уставился на дверь, за которой только что скрылась девушка. Поправив широкие резинки на запястьях, мужчина взял одну длинную палку, а другую бросил юноше. Ловким движением руки зеленоглазый мальчик поймал ее и растеряно повертел в руках.

— Это еще... аааа... зачем? — заикнулся было Гарри и, вскрикнув, едва успел парировать нападение Коула, вскинув палку.

— Проверял твою реакцию, — последовал незамысловатый ответ.

— П-подождите, разве вы не будете показывать никаких приемов? — в легком шоке парень вытаращился на мужчину.

— Я предпочитаю практический подход, — просто сказал Коул и снова замахнулся на него.

— Так нечестно! — негодующе воскликнул юноша, в последнее мгновение увернувшись от палки.

— А кто сказал, что Зло сражается честно?

Невозмутимый вопрос застал Гарри врасплох, и в то же мгновение он получил не сильный, но довольно ощутимый удар по внутренней стороне колен и, охнув, упал на пол. Но мужчина не дал ему времени прийти в чувство и снова напал. Перевернувшись на спину, темноволосый парень вскинул палку, защищаясь от удара.

— Я думал, вы перешли на сторону Добра, — с тенью раздражения в голосе сказал зеленоглазый мальчик.

— Да, перешел, но что мешает мне использовать свои знания, чтобы подготовить девушек к схватке с другими демонами?

Гарри заикнулся ответить, но так и не нашелся что сказать. Коул был прав. Резко толкнувшись, юноша прижал палку Коула к полу своей.

— Неплохо, — довольно усмехнулся мужчина. — Очень неплохо.

А зеленоглазый мальчик, радуясь этой небольшой победе, попытался встать, однако тут же получил несильный удар по ногам и снова растянулся на полу. Коул с непроницаемым выражением лица встал рядом с ним, не давая дотянуться до палки, которую он выронил при падении.

— Никогда не позволяй сопернику застать себя врасплох. Если хочешь помогать девушкам, будь готов ко всему, — невозмутимо сказал мужчина.

Темноволосый парень фыркнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть возмущение. Он буквально оброс иголками негодования, как ежик. А Коула, казалось, забавляла такая его реакция, словно мужчина специально его провоцировал, хотя с добродушной легкой улыбкой протянул ему руку. Зеленоглазый мальчик схватился за крепкую ладонь, и Коул, резко поставив его на ноги, скрутил его руку у него за спиной. И сжимая ее чуть повыше запястья одной рукой, второй мужчина слегка сжал горло юноши.

— И в особенности не позволяй сопернику воспользоваться малейшей твоей слабостью. 

Однако Гарри не ответил. Он в страхе замер, а перед его внутренним взором предстало жуткое видение.

_Ночь. Он стоял на пролете большой каменной лестницы. Перед ним стояли двое юношей, злорадно усмехаясь, а некто третий держал его руки у него за спиной одной рукой, а второй сжимал его горло, практически душил._

Видение исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось, и мгновения не прошло. Но холодный, липкий неподдельный ужас остался. Он поглощал все вокруг и парализовал. Почувствовав, что что-то не так, Коул тут же отпустил парня и присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Гарри, что такое? Что не так?

Однако ответом ему была тишина. Подросток лишь смотрел на него невидящими стеклянными от страха глазами, побледнев до полусмерти и, как будто впав в ступор. Вдруг зеленоглазый мальчик пошатнулся и упал прямо ему в руки.

— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — ничего не понимая, Коул неловко обнял его в попытке успокоить.

Прижимая юношу к груди, мужчина почувствовал, что он тяжело судорожно дышит, а его тело содрогается от сильной дрожи.

— Гарри, Коул, обе... — в дверном проеме показалась Фиби, однако увидев их, оборвалась на полуслове и торопливо сбежала вниз по лестнице. — Что произошло? — в шоке пробормотала она.

— Не представляю, — одними губами ответил Коул. — Помоги.

Вместе они отвели Гарри в гостиную. И пока Пайпер успокаивала темноволосого парня и отпаивала его горячим шоколадом, мужчина, сидя с Прю и Фиби на заднем дворе, рассказывал о произошедшем. Когда он закончил, повисла напряженная тишина. Лежа рядом с любимым на ротанговом диване, положив голову ему на колени, Фиби поплотней закуталась в плед. Погода вдруг испортилась. Солнце спряталось за тучами, и поднялся ветер. А Прю, допив кофе, скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Судя по всему, — наконец задумчиво заговорила рыжеволосая девушка после долгого молчания, — у Гарри было что-то вроде панической атаки.

— Что можно пережить, что даже несмотря на потерю памяти, испытываешь панический ужас в схожей ситуации? — к ним подошла Пайпер и с мрачным видом опустилась на свободное кресло.

— В принципе, такое возможно, — Фиби села и поджала колени к груди. — Нам в колледже на курсе психологии рассказывали. Страх, особенно сильный, запоминается так, как ничто иное. Поэтому хоть Гарри ничего и не помнит, сама эмоция у него на подсознании осталась.

— Как он? — виновато спросил Коул.

— Не очень, — откликнулась средняя сестра. — Лежит грустный на диване, практически ни на что не реагирует.

Услышав это, мужчина судорожно вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. Вновь воцарилось молчание. Девушки погрузились каждая в свои мысли. Они хотели как-то помочь Гарри, хотя не представляли как. Вернувшись в особняк, они обнаружили, что юноша спал на диване, обнимая их кошку Кит, что очень удивило сестер. Обычно их сиамская красавица даже хозяек не всегда к себе подпускала. А сейчас безмятежно спала, прижимаясь с тихим урчанием к груди зеленоглазого мальчика. Прю укрыла парня пушистым пледом и, мягко проведя рукой по его волосам, вместе с сестрами и Коулом вышла из комнаты.

Проснулся Гарри поздним вечером, когда солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел силуэты сидящих на креслах сестер и Коула. Они его не видели и что-то приглушенно обсуждали. 

— Тебе знаком почерк этого демона? — пробормотала Прю.

— Сложно сказать, скорее всего, какой-нибудь демон высшего уровня зарабатывает себе репутацию, убивая ведьм, чтоб продвинуться еще выше, — пожал плечами мужчина.

— Что вы обсуждаете? — поинтересовался парень, приподнявшись на локте.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Прю повернулась к нему и ласково улыбнулась.

— Мы тебя разбудили?

Юноша отрицательно покачал головой и, сев, протер слегка заспанные глаза. А черноволосая девушка присела рядом с ним на диван и приобняла за плечи. 

— Как ты?

— Нормально, — зеленоглазый мальчик пожал плечами, опустив голову.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и положил голову Прю на плечо. Девушка прижала его к груди и поцеловала в макушку. Сестры многозначительно переглянулись, они видели, что что-то не так. Темноволосый парень все еще был немного бледен и сильно подавлен. Но они не представляли, как помочь. 

— Я готов продолжать, — вдруг сказал Гарри, чуть отстранившись от Прю и глядя Коулу в глаза. — Но я пойму, если вы не захотите больше со мной заниматься.

Юноша снова сник и загрустил. А Коул вздохнул и, присев на подлокотник дивана, положил руку зеленоглазому мальчику на плечо.

— Не переживай, парень. Не твоя вина, что в твоем прошлом происходили ужасные события, не твоя вина, что они преследуют тебя сейчас. Если хочешь, завтра продолжим.

— Хочу, — твердо сказал Гарри, его глаза горели решимостью.

Мужчина усмехнулся, и они пошли ужинать, непринужденно болтая. Вскоре к ним присоединились Энди и Лео, и все вместе они пошли гулять в парк. Там Гарри наконец окончательно успокоился и расслабился. Привычно взяв у Прю фотоаппарат, он стал снимать аллеи и скверы, а черноволосая девушка рассказала, что ее начальнику очень понравились его фотографии. Зеленоглазый мальчик очень обрадовался, и они долго гуляли по ночному городу и вернулись домой, когда уже было глубоко за полночь.

***

Двери особняка со стуком распахнулись: в холл ворвался Энди, держа Гарри на руках, и, пройдя быстрым шагом в гостиную, бережно уложил парня на диван. Прю следовала за ним по пятам.

— Лео! — позвала черноволосая девушка, заламывая руки. — Лео!

Однако хранитель так и не появился.

— Лео, чертов ты хранитель, тащи свой ленивый зад сюда! — гневно прокричал мужчина, сжав подушки на диване так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.


	7. Глава шестая

Прю судорожно вздохнула, стараясь не паниковать, и провела рукой по волосам. Энди обнял любимую и поцеловал в макушку, поглаживая по спине. Пайпер с мрачным видом села в кресло, а Фиби присела рядом с ней на подлокотник. Наконец гостиную залил голубоватый свет и появился Лео. Нахмурившись, мужчина ступил было к полицейскому, но черноволосая девушка его отдернула.

— Лео, Гарри ранен.

Изменившись в лице, хранитель тут же склонился над парнем и бережно повернул его на бок. Он был бледнее смерти, а на спине слева и на плече были глубокие раны и ожоги. Местами одежда была сильно опалена и пропиталась кровью.

— Ты где был? — требовательно спросил Энди, скрестив руки на груди.

— В Китае. На одного из моих подопечных напали несколько демонов и тяжело ранили, — откликнулся хранитель. — Что произошло? — в ужасе спросил он, прижав ладонь к спине мальчика.

Мало-помалу раны и ожоги стали затягиваться и заживать. Прю с Энди переглянулись, и девушка тяжело опустилась в кресло.

_— Как можно кого-то найти, если мы даже не знаем, кого искать? — с тенью раздражения в голосе спросила Пайпер, прохаживаясь по чердаку._

_Парой часов ранее. Над Сан-Франциско только занимался рассвет. Мягкие лучи восходящего солнца осыпали крыши домов и кроны деревьев мириадами янтарных искорок. Город лениво просыпался, но в особняке Холливелл никто не спал. Коул еще не вернулся из подземного мира. После их ночной прогулки он отправился туда собирать информацию об их новом недруге. А сестры с Гарри обсуждали все, что пока знали._

_— У нас есть, хоть и небольшая, но зацепка. Коул уверен, что это демон высшего уровня, — откликнулась Фиби, перевернув страницу Книги Таинств._

_Расположившись с Гарри на полу на подушках, рыжеволосая девушка листала старинный фолиант. Пайпер пожала плечами и, сев в кресло, скрестила руки на груди. А Прю развернула перед собой большую карту города и теперь водила над ней кристаллом, привязанным к лезвию кинжала._

_— А у вас были такие случаи, когда вы сталкивались с каким-нибудь демоном, которого нет в Книге? — поинтересовался Гарри._

_— Было один раз, — откликнулась Прю, не отрываясь от карты. — Мы две недели не могли остановить Аванка._

_Темноволосый парень удивленно вскинул бровь, повернувшись к младшей из сестер. Она усмехнулась и, придерживая рукой то место, где они остановились, перевернула книгу в конец. Там большими витиеватыми буквами было написано описание демона._

_«Аванк. Многоликий демон-паразит низшего уровня. Очень хитер и изворотлив. Может становиться невидимым, из-за чего его крайне трудно поймать. Убивая своих жертв ритуальным кинжалом атаме, впитывает их силы в себя. По своей сути хамелеоном не является, однако может принимать облик последней убитой им жертвы»._

_— Когда мы его уничтожили, то записали в Книгу все, что узнали, — промолвила Пайпер, наблюдая за юношей._

_— Там еще много пустых страниц. Если хочешь, можешь тоже что-то туда записывать. — Фиби мягко взъерошила Гарри волосы и вернулась к изучению Книги._

_Зеленоглазый мальчик потянулся, разминая слегка затекшую спину, и, поднявшись, подошел к Прю._

_— Что ты делаешь?_

_— Пытаюсь отыскать демона при помощи поискового кристалла. Садись, объясню, — девушка мягко улыбнулась и похлопала рукой по лежащей рядом подушке._

_Юноша охотно сел, и она стала рассказывать, как пользоваться кристаллом. Энди принял их дар как должное и никогда не задавал вопросов. Просто помогал и прикрывал. Объяснять кому-то об их мире так подробно для сестер было в новинку. Но им это даже нравилось. Видеть, с каким восторгом, с каким блеском в глазах, Гарри их слушает, того стоило._

_— … и кристалл сам укажет на нужное место, — закончила Прю._

_— Можно? — нерешительно спросил Гарри, глядя на кинжал в ее руке._

_— Конечно, — черноволосая девушка протянула парню клинок._

_— А что это за кинжал?_

_— Орудие убийства с последнего места преступления. Энди принес его вчера вечером на одну ночь. Думал, он поможет нам в поисках демона._

_Юноша несколько мгновений с интересом рассматривал необычный нож с изогнутым плавной волной лезвием и рукоятью из черного дерева. Потом стал медленно водить им над картой города. А Прю подняла голову, в ее глазах застыл немой вопрос. Фиби отрицательно покачала головой, положив Книгу Таинств обратно на подставку, и облокотилась об нее локтями, проведя рукой по огненно-рыжим локонам. Внезапно из коридора послышался телефонный звонок, и Пайпер вышла ответить. В то же мгновение, когда Гарри проводил кристаллом над центральной частью карты, магический предмет ожил и, потянув руку парня, прилип к парку «Глен Каньон»._

_— Энди звонил, — встревожено сказала Пайпер, вернувшись. — Совершено новое нападение._

_— В парке «Глен Каньон»? — в один голос спросили Прю с Гарри._

_Девушка удивленно вскинула бровь, однако, заметив, куда указывал кристалл, кивнула._

_— Едем, — уверенно сказала старшая из сестер и забрала кинжал._

_— Я поеду с вами, — твердо сказал Гарри._

_Прю заикнулась было ответить, однако, встретившись с решительным взглядом изумрудных глаз, поняла, что парень не отступится. Она коротко кивнула в знак согласия, и все вместе они поспешили к машине. У центрального входа в парк их уже ждал Энди и повел по лесной тропе к невысокой скале, которая возвышалась над деревьями. Прю тепло поцеловала любимого и вернула мужчине кинжал. А он по дороге рассказал, что почерк убийства похож на предыдущее._

_— Я могу вас пустить, но только ненадолго, — сказал Энди, приподняв ограничительную ленту, чтобы они могли пройти._

_Сестры понимающе кивнули и побрели среди деревьев. Гарри заметил, что их проводили взглядом несколько патрульных, однако, видя, что их привел детектив-инспектор, ничего не сказали. Спрятав руки в карманы куртки, темноволосый парень пошел к скале._

_— Прю! Пайпер! Фиби! Идите сюда, я что-то нашел! — позвал он через пару минут._

_Сестры поспешили к юноше, и он показал камень, на котором были странные следы, похожие на языки пламени._

_— Следы огня, безусловно, демонического, — взволновано пробормотала Пайпер._

_— Жаль, здесь нет Коула, — удрученно промолвила Фиби, проводя рукой по обгоревшему камню. — Он бы точно сказал, какой демон оставил такие следы._

_— И что теперь делать? — осторожно спросил Гарри._

_Но сестры лишь растеряно пожали плечами, осматриваясь по сторонам в надежде найти еще хоть какие-нибудь зацепки. Послышалось тихое шуршание травы и прошлогодних листьев: к ним подошел Энди с двумя прозрачными пакетами в руке. В одном пакете лежал окровавленный кинжал, такой же, как тот, что Прю вернула полицейскому при встрече. А во втором — небольшая подвеска в форме шестиконечной звезды на серебряной цепочке. Гарри взял пакет с украшением и заинтриговано повертел его в руке. В мягких лучах восходящего солнца на концах подвески блестели и переливались небольшие кристаллы._

_— Такой же кулон, что и у первой девушки, — задумчиво протянула Фиби и мягко забрала украшение у темноволосого парня._

_Как только ее пальцы коснулись подвески, рыжеволосая девушка вздрогнула и замерла, зажмурившись. Не ожидая такой реакции, Гарри невольно отступил на шаг и, сглотнув, спросил:_

_— Что происходит?_

_— У нее видение, — просто пояснила Прю._

_Через несколько мгновений она пришла в себя и сказала:_

_— Демон все еще где-то здесь, — она указала рукой на вершину холма, у подножия которого они находились. — Наблюдает за нами._

_В легком шоке девушки с Гарри переглянулись._

_— Как он выглядел? — спросила Пайпер._

_— Как… Бальтазар… — испугано ответила Фиби и, заметив потрясение в глазах сестер, поспешно добавила, — Не точь-в-точь, но очень похож. У него была черная кожа и белые полосы на лице._

_— Значит, его можно уничтожить зельем, — задумчиво протянула Прю. — Гарри, ты остаешься с Энди, а мы сходим посмотрим, что там._

_— Но… — заикнулся было темноволосый парень, однако старшая из сестер смерила его строгим взглядом._

_— Никаких «но», — мягко, но твердо сказала она. — Ты можешь пострадать, если пойдешь с нами._

_Энди положил руку зеленоглазому мальчику на плечо, а сестры пошли вверх по холму вдоль скалы и вскоре скрылись среди деревьев._

_— Не переживай, — добродушно сказал мужчина. — Девушки знают, что делают, и скоро вернутся._

_Однако парень не ответил, лишь судорожно вздохнул. В глазах юноши полицейский прочитал страх и тревогу. Внезапно вдали послышались странные звуки, похожие на крики, которые эхом разнеслись по лесу. Побледнев, Гарри бросился в сторону, откуда доносился шум, но Энди схватил его и оттащил к одной из патрульных машин, которые стояли неподалеку._

_— Тихо, тихо, тихо._

_— Энди, отпустите! — в панике воскликнул Гарри._

_— Успокойся, я найду девушек, а ты останешься здесь, — жестко сказал мужчина. — Они меня убьют, если с тобой что-то случится. — Он жестом подозвал одного из патрульных, и к ним подошла девушка немногим старше Гарри. — Найя, головой за парня отвечаешь._

_— Сэр, — она кивнула._

_— Энди! — закричал Гарри со смесью страха, раздражения и негодования в голосе._

_Но мужчина уже бежал вдоль скалы на вершину холма, выхватив пистолет из кобуры и держа его наготове. Стояла звенящая тишина, лишь камни то и дело скатывались вниз по тропе под его ногами. Выбежав на прогалину к пологой каменной лестнице, Энди осмотрелся по сторонам и вздохнул с облегчением. Сестры бродили среди деревьев около одного из нижних пролетов лестницы. Внезапно кто-то, толкнув его сзади, повалил на траву, и в то же мгновение тишину нарушил преисполненный болью вскрик. Прокатившись кубарем по траве пару метров, Энди подхватился и в ужасе обнаружил Гарри, который лежал на одной из ступеней и тихо стонал в полуобморочном состоянии. Мужчина осмотрелся по сторонам и, никого не обнаружив, склонился над ним. У него на плече и спине были сильные ожоги, а куртка местами опалена._

_— Что произошло? — ахнула Прю, упав рядом с ними на колени. — Гарри, откуда ты взялся?_

_Девушка приподняла парня и обняла. Он тяжело судорожно дышал, а его тело содрогалось от крупной дрожи. Через несколько мгновений к ним подбежали Пайпер с Фиби._

_— Масгрейв, — раздраженно пробормотал Энди. — Я ей устрою._

_— Не ругайте ее… — едва слышно выдохнул зеленоглазый мальчик, повернувшись к полицейскому. — Я хотел помочь… На вас хотел напасть демон из видения Фиби… Он был сзади, вы его не видели…_

_— Ты мог погибнуть. Не стоило так рисковать, — мягко промолвила Прю. — Мы сами с демоном разберемся. Энди, уведи Гарри отсюда._

_— Хорошо. Идти можешь?_

_Гарри кивнул, и мужчина помог ему подняться. Юноша пошатнулся и до боли сжал его руки, однако на ногах устоял. Поддерживая его под руки, полицейский повел его к выходу из парка. Вдруг парень вырвался из его рук. Энди обернулся, и его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Прю спускалась по лестнице, а за ней шел демон, подбрасывая энергетический шар в руке. Пайпер с Фиби шли чуть впереди. Они не видели приближающегося недруга._

_— Прю! — закричал Гарри, бросившись к черноволосой девушке._

_— Гарри, не вмешивайся! Прю, обернись! — Энди выхватил пистолет и прицелился в демона._

_По лесу эхом пронесся звук выстрела. Прю обернулась, и в то же мгновение ее отбросило назад на пару метров какой-то невидимой силой. И воцарилась тишина. Ничего не понимая, черноволосая девушка приподнялась на локте и осмотрелась по сторонам. Пайпер с Фиби отряхивались от прошлогодней листвы в паре метров от нее, а демон лежал под высоким раскидистым дубом и не шевелился._

_— Гарри… — в ужасе выдохнула она и бросилась к темноволосому парню._

_Он скорчился, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, на одной из широких каменных ступеней. Склонившись над юношей, Энди осторожно перевернул его на спину._

_— Что это было? — Пайпер и Фиби упали рядом с ними на колени. — Что с Гарри?_

_Но Прю лишь растеряно пожала плечами._

_— Гарри! — позвал мужчина, хлопая мальчика по щекам. — Гарри!_

_Но он не ответил. Его глаза закатились, и он обмяк у полицейского на руках. Он был бледнее смерти. Дрожащей рукой Энди расстегнул ворот куртки парня и попытался нащупать сонную артерию._

_— Сердце едва бьется… — выдохнул он через пару минут._

_— Гарри холодный как лед… — сглотнув, промолвила Фиби, прикоснувшись к щеке мальчика._

_Энди снял с себя куртку и, надев ее на плечи юноши, прижал его к груди._

_— Нужно позвать Лео, — решительно сказала Пайпер._

_— Нет, не здесь, — отдернула ее старшая из сестер. — Мы уже привлекли достаточно внимания. Нужно вернуться домой…_

_Она оборвалась на полуслове. Чья-то крепкая рука сжала ее плечо, и послышался тихий стон. В панике обернувшись, Прю обнаружила Коула, который поднялся с колен и принял свой демонический облик. Судя по всему, он закрыл их собой от недруга._

_— Берите Гарри и уходите, — приказал Бальтазар и с энергетическим шаром в руке повернулся к демону, который, оскалившись, стоял у дерева. — Я сам с ним разберусь._

_Повторять дважды им не требовалось. Энди бережно взял Гарри на руки, и все вместе они поспешили восвояси._

Когда рассказ был закончен, повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими шагами Энди, который прохаживался по комнате. Никто не проронил ни слова, с тревогой ожидая, пока Лео исцелит Гарри. Прю судорожно вздохнула, минуты тянулись бесконечно долго. Энди встал позади любимой и положил руки ей на плечи в попытке подбодрить. Черноволосая девушка слабо улыбнулась и коснулась ладонью его руки. Наконец Лео выпрямился, однако Гарри так и не пришел в сознание.

— Что происходит? — слегка хриплым голосом после долгого молчания спросила Прю. — Почему Гарри не приходит в себя?

— Не знаю, мальчик очень слаб. Что бы с ним в парке не произошло, это отняло у него очень много сил, — неуверенно пояснил Лео. — Я узнаю у Старейшин, что с Гарри случилось.

Сестры в легком шоке переглянулись, а хранитель исчез в голубоватом свету. Перенеся Гарри в его комнату, Энди поехал обратно на работу. А Пайпер пошла на кухню заварить всем кофе. С кружками ароматного напитка в руках девушки пошли в комнату темноволосого парня. Прю села к юноше на кровать и провела рукой по его волосам, убирая челку с его лица. Зеленоглазый мальчик выглядел таким безмятежным, казалось, он просто спит. И лишь неестественная бледность кожи выдавала его состояние. Пайпер прислонилась к стене и оперлась об нее ногой, скрестив руки на груди. А Фиби тоже забралась к парню на кровать и взяла его за руку.

— Как думаете, — медленно заговорила Пайпер, решившись нарушить гнетущую тишину, — мы правильно поступаем, что пускаем Гарри в наш мир?

Прю с Фиби в недоумении переглянулись. Они не ожидали такого вопроса. Черноволосая девушка закусила губу, задумавшись, а младшая из сестер, наоборот, уверенно заговорила:

— Я думаю, да. Рано или поздно демоны узнают о нем. Уже живя с нами, мальчик находится в опасности. Мы не сможем постоянно его оберегать, а так сможем хоть немного подготовить. Тем более, Гарри ведь тоже маг. Может, это его сила дала о себе знать в парке?

— Вполне возможно, — задумчиво протянула Прю.

Вновь воцарилось молчание. Как вдруг…

— Как он? — за их спинами раздался мужской голос, до боли знакомый.

Фиби обернулась и ее лицо просияло.

— Коул! — она бросилась обнимать мужчину. — Ты вернулся.

— Конечно, — он прижал любимую к груди и поцеловал в макушку.

Прю вздохнула с облегчением, а Пайпер усмехнулась, наблюдая за влюбленными. Девушки видели, что Фиби места себе не находила с самого их ухода из парка. Они и сами волновались за Коула и были искренне рады его возвращению.

— Гарри без сознания, — ответила Пайпер. — Как ты узнал, что мы в парке?

— Из одного из подслушанных разговоров мне удалось узнать, какой именно демон объявил охоту на ведьм. Вернулся домой, но вас нигде не было. Нашел на чердаке карту с кристаллом и все понял, — просто пояснил мужчина.

— Ты спас нас, — Фиби ласково улыбнулась, и они поцеловались.

Все вместе они спустились вниз, и за завтраком девушки рассказали о происшествии в парке. Сестры очень переживали за Гарри и долго с Коулом обсуждали, что могло случиться. Мужчина тоже предполагал, что так проявилась магия мальчика, когда он попытался защитить Прю от демона. Но так ли это мог подтвердить только Лео.

Хранитель вернулся поздним вечером, когда солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом. Приехав к сестрам после работы, Энди сидел с Гарри в его комнате, а девушки пили в гостиной чай у камина. Вдруг комнату залил голубой свет и появился Лео. Лицо Пайпер просияло, и она тепло поцеловала любимого.

— Удалось что-нибудь узнать? — озабочено просила она.

— Да, — кивнул мужчина, сев в кресло. — Старейшины сказали, что когда Гарри попытался вас защищить, у него случился мощный выброс неконтролируемой магии. И это отняло у него много сил.

Девушки, переглянувшись, слабо усмехнулись. Их догадка оказалась верной.

— Еще они сказали, — продолжил Лео, — что вам под силу научить мальчика контролировать магию и пользоваться ней.

— Но как? — удивилась Прю.

Но хранитель лишь пожал плечами. Потом добавил, что Гарри потребуется время на восстановление. На этом разговор был окончен. Девушки очень переживали, но им ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать, пока темноволосый парень придет в себя.

***

В какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал, что лежит на мягкой теплой постели. В теле была жуткая слабость, не хотелось даже открывать глаза. Хотелось просто снова забыться сном без сновидений. Было тихо и спокойно, и лишь витавший в воздухе едва ощутимый запах сандала пытался достучаться до окутанного туманом сознания. Мало-помалу, как течет песок в песочных часах, стали возвращаться воспоминания.

— Прю! — воскликнул темноволосый парень, вспомнив произошедшее.

Он резко подхватился в кровати, однако тут же об этом пожалел. Словно налившись свинцом, каждая клеточка его тела протестовала против малейшего движения, а в глазах потемнело. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, юноша рухнул на подушки. Даже с закрытыми глазами у него было чувство, будто у него кружится голова, а одеяло уплывает куда-то сквозь пальцы. Немного отдышавшись, Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам. Была глубокая ночь. Яркий лунный свет лился в полузашторенные окна и освещал его спальню. Превозмогая невыносимую слабость и головокружение, темноволосый парень поднялся. Он должен увидеть сестер, убедиться, что с ними все хорошо. Однако не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как последние силы покинули его. Чьи-то сильные руки подхватили его, или ему это лишь казалось. Все поглотила бархатная тьма.

Придя в себя, Гарри почувствовал, как чьи-то крепкие руки бережно уложили его обратно на кровать, а тихий мужской голос бормотал себе под нос:

— Зачем же ты встал, ребенок?..

Темноволосый парень почувствовал, как его укрыли одеялом, и послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Мужчина, уходя, пробормотал что-то еще, но юноша не расслышал. Он со стоном повернулся на бок и, снова попытавшись встать, чуть не упал. Его в то же мгновение подхватили и уложили обратно на подушки.

— Полегче, Гарри, полегче, — добродушно произнес мужчина.

— Лео… — выдохнул темноволосый парень, немного прищурившись.

— Ты слишком слаб, тебе нельзя вставать.

— Что произошло?.. Мы утром с сестрами…

— Не утром, — поправил хранитель. — Ты отстал от времени, ты несколько дней был без сознания.

— Несколько дней… но что произошло? Как сестры?

Гарри снова предпринял отчаянную попытку встать, но Лео твердой рукой удержал его.

— Успокойся, парень, успокойся. С девушками все хорошо, они спят. Я скажу им, что ты пришел в себя. Они очень за тебя переживали. А сейчас спи, тебе нужно много отдыхать и набираться сил. А когда тебе станет лучше, девушки все тебе объяснят.

Лео добродушно улыбнулся и, укрыв его одеялом, ушел. А Гарри проводил хранителя взглядом и, устроившись поудобней на подушках, практически сразу провалился в сон.

Проснувшись, Гарри почувствовал себя немного лучше. Наслаждаясь приятной негой, зеленоглазый парень потянулся и нехотя разлепил глаза. Мягкие лучи заходящего солнца светили прямо на его кровать, а сквозь приоткрытую дверь доносился заманчивый запах выпечки. Вдыхая полной грудью вкусный аромат имбиря и корицы, парень поднялся, однако тут же рухнул обратно на одеяла и спрятал лицо в ладонях. В глазах на мгновение потемнело. Глубоко вздохнув, мальчик немного пришел в себя и на нетвердых ногах пошел вниз. Спускаясь по лестнице, он услышал голоса сестер, доносящиеся из гостиной.

— Всем привет. Что обсуждаете? — поинтересовался Гарри, привалившись к дверному проему.

Прю сидела в кресле спиной к входу, а Фиби лежала на диване, положив голову Пайпер на колени. Перед девушками на журнальном столике лежали фотографии. Они смеялись, рассматривая их.

— Гарри! — ахнула Фиби, подхватившись.

Все вместе сестры обняли темноволосого парня и усадили на диван: он едва держался на ногах. Тяжело дыша, Гарри положил голову Прю на плечо. Старшая из сестер обняла его и со словами «Мы так за тебя переживали» поцеловала в макушку. Сев рядом, Фиби поглаживала его по спине, а Пайпер принесла с кухни стакан воды.

— Что такое? — встревожено спросила она, присев рядом на корточки.

— Голова кружится сильно… — откликнулся юноша и, взяв стакан, сделал пару глотков. — Спасибо…

— Зачем же ты встал, глупый пятнадцатилетний мальчишка? — полусерьезно полушутя спросила Фиби.

— Шестнадцатилетний, — буркнул зеленоглазый парень.

— Хорошо, шестнадцатилетний, — усмехнулась она.

— Ты слаб, Гарри, — мягко заговорила Прю, перебирая пальцами его непослушные локоны. — Ты несколько дней без сознания пролежал. Ложись, тебе нужно много отдыхать, чтобы набраться сил.

— Не хочу, чувствую себя тяжело больным, — проворчал Гарри.

Тем не менее, с глубоким вздохом лег на диван и, положив голову черноволосой девушке на колени, пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Что произошло тогда в парке?

— Ты спас всех нас, — улыбнулась Пайпер

— Но как? — не понял парень.

— Ты волшебник, Гарри, маг, как и мы, — просто ответила Прю.


End file.
